Percy and His New Life
by Lucaaas123
Summary: After feeling such a heartbreak, after her betrayal Percy retreats to a small town, hoping to stay away from his old life forever. Trying to forget how she betrayed him. But does the upcoming Giant War and Great Prophecy bring him right back into his forgotten world.
1. Chapter 1

** This is a re-written version of Percy Betrayed. Hope you like it!**

** Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the Characters.**

**Percy POV**

It was done; it was one of the most annoying quests I had ever done. It wasn't necessarily one of the hardest quests but all of us agreed it was the worst. Chiron had sent us on a quest to find and investigate some golden weapons seen that some Telekines had wielded during the Titan war.

_-Flashback-_

"Percy" Chiron said in a annoyed tone. During the Titan war we had seen countless golden spears and swords and I wouldn't stop asking Chiron about them. He, of course wouldn't say a word

"Those aren't of any importance." His voice hardened. Normally it would've scared me but recently I heard this tone a lot.

"But Chiron we could use those, you know we always need more weapons." He sighed and finally gave in.

"If you really want them that bad then you, Nico and Kyle can go on a quest to get them. I cheered and ran off to tell Nico and Kyle. I noticed Chiron's smirk but I didn't put much thought into it. Later I would realize that I would be away from Annabeth.

_-Flashforward-_

First in our quest was to go where we had last seen the weapons, which was one of the Titans camps, just our luck. The camp Medusas old lair, assuming she hadn't reformed we skipped right in the place. Turns out we were wrong and ended up in quite a fight. We ended up killing her after a few minutes and walked to the back of the room. We picked up a letter that said Casper, Wyoming (This place doesn't have any significance just I recently did a project and found this place).

We hiked there and found a Telekines forge and they were forging golden weapon! There was about twenty there that were working and we easily disposed of them. We walked over to one of the gold weapons just to see the remaining telekine through it into a fire, there goes that. We looked around and found a note that said.

Recent Shipment – Imperial Gold, Return to sender at Austin, Texas.

I hope you can now see how the quest was annoying. When we finished the drive to Austin we just walked around wondering where it was. We walked around and decided to stop for ice cream. I got blue moon while the others just got chocolate. As we looked around there seemed to be a giant box in front of a warehouse. Normally I would think second of it but it was 6 feet tall and smoke was coming out of the warehouse.

We walked right through the door just to see one gold sword in the center next to a ripped purple shirt. We walked over and picked it up, ignoring the shirt and we were done. Now all of that work just to walk into a building and pick up a sword, ugg. We then had to hike all the way back to New York.

Now we were standing right in front of Camp Half-Blood and I was excited. Not one moment did I not think of Annabeth, her perfect hair and beautiful stormy gray eyes. As we walked in campers crowded us, shouting compliments and just cheering, I slipped out and walked over to my cabin.

When I arrived in my cabin I noticed something different. Open soda cans and crumpled bags of chips, this couldn't be Tyson because he always cleaned up so it would have to be someone else. I looked at each of the beds and landed on one. I had a brother or sister!

This excited me a lot because I finally had a sibling, someone to have a sibling relationship. I raced outside and looked for Annabeth.

I walked over to Connor Stoll who was halfway to a certain cabin. cough Aphrodite cough.

"Hey Connor you seen Annabeth?" His face darkened and smile melted. I had never seen him like this. He shook his head no and quickly scurried away. Maybe he just had a bad day? I dismissed that because nothing could keep me down. I then decided to go to the arena and hear the clash of metal.

When I arrived I peeked in and saw Annabeth with a boy, he looked like me, my brother! I decide to stay and watch. The boy seemed to be giving it his all and Annabeth was kind of trying. She quickly disarmed him and brought her knife to his neck. She stared into his eyes, which are a dull blue, and kissed him!

I backed up a bit; I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Nice Alex" She kissed him again and they were back at sparring. I backed up, I couldn't believe she would do that, I ran back to my cabin and cried my eyes out. How could she do that, after everything I did, how? I laid in bed wondering how, not even getting up to have dinner. I just laid there, and slowly drifted to sleep.

**That is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed and goodbye internet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back for chapter two, I will hopefully update more but only expect them on the weekend.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the heroic characters or Percy Jackson**

I woke up with a start. I looked up and saw Alex's sleeping form and crept out the door. I nearly tripped over a package on the ground. I picked up the note on it and read.

Percy, take this sword, you wanted to get it so it's yours,

Chiron

I opened the package to find the sword I had found. I always found scabbards pointless because Riptide was just a pen but with this I would have to get one. I ran over to the armory trying not to get noticed and grab one, sadly Nyssa found me.

"Hey Percy, how are you?" I was about to respond when she noticed the sword I was carrying.

"Wow, what's that?" She walked over and gingerly took the sword and stared at it.

"Can I take it?" I nodded and she walked over to her spot. She set it down and smiled at me. I slowly walked out and realized something. Annabeth cheated on me. It hit me like a sack of bricks, all the feelings I had felt just bubbled up again. How could she? This question kept on coming back. I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice "Hey Percy, why didn't you come to see me?"

Annabeth walked over smiling and hugged me. I noticed she didn't kiss me. I put on my best smile and hugged her back.

"Hey" I responded, she smiled and brought me over to a nearby tree, so no one could hear us.

"Percy, I-I have something to say." She was about to continue but I cut her off.

"I know. I know you like Alex. Its ok, date him."

Her eyes shined and she ran off, not noticing the tears forming in my eyes. I slowly walked over to my cabin. As the days went by people started to drift to Alex instead of me. I still had friends but only a few. Thalia, Nico, Connor, Travis and a few others. I noticed that no one really liked me and then Alex got a quest. He supposedly fought Medusa but I knew we killed her. He came back and received everyone's praise, except my friends. Even then I barely talked to them.

Every day went like this, wake up, got to train, eat, do camp activities and go to sleep. Nothing excited ever happened in my last days of camp. Then I realized it, I wasn't welcome in camp. Of course no one would admit it but we all knew.

I packed up my stuff and walked past the amphitheater. I saw Annabeth and Alex kissing, it only added to my pain. Alex was just an ok camper, if you weren't his friend he wouldn't talk to you, but not a complete jerk.

I ran to the stables to try and find Blackjack. After looking in each of the stalls I noticed he wasn't there. I quickly ran to where he should be and saw a note.

_Percy_

_ Blackjack is currently training in Olympus; he will be there for 2 months. If you need a horse just pray and I will give you one._

_ Poseidon_

Now that was great, not only did I lose my girlfriend but now my horse! At least he wasn't doing it on his free will, like somebody. I then ran to the Hades cabin to find Mrs. O'Leary. I quickly looked in the window to make sure Nico wasn't there and was nailed right in the side.

"Woof!" All I could see was black fur and red tongue. After being drenched and petting her a bit I pulled out a note. It was to Nico and had all my goodbyes and how I wanted to be alone. Sometimes I wished I could just leave the mythological world behind, and that's what I would do. I put the note in between the door and jumped on Mrs. O'Leary.

"Go to Casper, Wyoming (Once again this doesn't have any significance to the story. I just needed a place for Percy to stay)." He barked once, chased his tail a bit and suddenly shadow traveled out.

**Just act like this is a new chapter, I don't want to write, save and post another chapter so just pretend this is one.**

As soon as I shadow travelled into Casper I was nearly hit by a car.

"Whoa, off the road girl." She bounded on the sidewalk, shook me off and took of down the street. Probably for hot dogs, she loves them. I immediately checked my pockets for money and realized I didn't have any. Now what was I going to do.

I stood there for a while thinking, then I got it! I checked my wallet for an old plastic card and there it was. The Lotus Casino unlimited money card. I was saved!

With my recent gain of money I quickly walked over to the nearest hotel, which wasn't very near. After walking about 3 blocks I finally found one. It was relatively nice and would suit me well until I could buy a house for myself.

I walked in and looked for the front desk. It was a middle age women and she had one of those smiles a person has when they try to look happy but you can tell they're not.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?"

"No, but I would like a room for one, for about 4 weeks."

She looked at me oddly, like she was thinking what makes you stay here for 4 weeks but put a smile right back on.

"Ok, that will be (Idk the price) dollars" I handed over my card and she looked at me oddly for a second time. I realized that to her it would look like a cheap gaming card but I quickly snapped fingers and with a little Mist magic made her forget all about the card.

She smiled, handed me my room card and said "Have a nice stay." I then realized I could manipulate the mist to make it seem like I paid but I really couldn't do that to someone. I took the elevator upstairs and arrived at my room. There was nothing special in it, a TV, fridge and microwave but they were the generic kind.

I jumped on my bed and laid back. This was only the second time I had been at a hotel; the first was when my mom and I went to a… wait my mom! I quickly shot out of bed and ran to the sink. When my mom finds out I left she will kill me.

I grabbed a drachma, cranked up the sink and made a rainbow. I threw the drachma in the sink and said the typical things. Immediately my mom showed up on the screen. She was talking to Paul. He left the room and she quickly turned around. When she saw me she literally screamed and said "PERCY!"

I smiled back and told he what had happened. Her smile drooped a bit when I mentioned Annabeth cheating.

"Aww, she seemed so nice, so caring." Those words really didn't help my heartbreak but it was helping telling someone in person.

I told her what happened next and where I was. Paul had come back and smiled at my mom.

"We should tell him." He said. They smiled a bit and she said "We are having a ba-"She was quickly cut off by the rainbow ending. I didn't catch all of what she was saying but I knew where it was going. I was going to have another sibling, hopefully not one like Alex, but with a caring person like my mom he or she was going to be great.

I turned off the sink and jumped in bed. This time there was nothing to interrupt me from my nice needed rest.

**Nico's POV**

I was walking back to my cabin thinking about Percy. Ever since Annabeth left him he got down in the dumps. Not talking, not cheerful, not doing anything for that matter. My cabin was getting close but it always saddened me going there. It was cool and all but I was the only one there. I got to the steps of my cabin and noticed a note. I picked it up and read

_Nico_

_ I have decided to leave Camp Half-Blood to find a new life without gods to mess with me. Say good bye to all my remaining friends and don't try to find me. I am trying to find a place that I will have peace in, and with the mythology in my way that won't happen._

_ Percy._

I couldn't believe it, the nerve of that girl. First she broke up with him and then she made him leave. I was barely welcome here and don't even mention Camp Jupiter, everyone but Hazel hates me. Now that Percy is gone my only friends are the dead, Hazel and Thalia. I could barely see Hazel and Thalia so it was pretty much just the dead.

After minutes of re-reading the note I finally went to Chiron. I handed the old centaur the note and he just frowned. Like this has happened before and he knew it would happen again. He looked grimly at me and pulled out a giant horn. In own blow he gathered the whole camp to deliver the news.

"Percy Jackson has gone missing." Loud gasps went through the crowd and the largest was from Annabeth.

"Why would he leave?" asked Annabeth. She got a few glares from me and Percy's friends but Chiron just read the message.

"We are going to look for him right?" asked Annabeth. She didn't even know she caused him to leave. They had barely been friends the last couple of weeks, for a child of Athena she was being stupid.

Chiron just nodded and dispersed the crowd. Annabeth walked over to me and tried to talk. "I know this is partly my fault, with the breakup but I still want to be his friend." I just looked at her and said "I will look for him." And after that I just walked away.

**Yay chapter 2, Percy found a new place and Nico is sad. Nico is not gay in this story because I want him to be with someone else, cough you know cough. I will try to update during the week but on this weekend I am going rock climbing and won't be able to write any. So that's that and by peoples.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back again for chapter 3. I hope you like the last one. I don't know what the pairing is yet but it isn't with Annabeth. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Percy's POV**

_One month later_

I had gotten a house on the outskirts of town; all it had was a stable and a field outback. I had one horse named Blackjack. He was a good horse, obeyed me and was someone to talk to when I was alone. I was so used to Pegasus's that when I heard him talk I was taken back for a moment. I made a trip to town every day to work on my job at a local restaurant.

I arrived at Betties Café just in time for my shift. I walked through the door and waved at my friend Sam and Katie. They didn't work here but always stayed to talk to me. They smiled and waited for me to come over.

"Hey, how you doing" asked Katie. I nodded and said I was fine and got their usual coffee.

"So Percy, want to come to the movies with one of my friends." They were always trying to get me with a girl to date, all of them had failed. I thought after last attempt they would've given up but it seemed they didn't. I shook my head no but that didn't stop them.

"So you're coming?" I smiled like I was going but I knew I wouldn't.

"I got to work." I said with a smirk.

"You don't work Friday nights. Stop trying to get out of it."

"Hey Trisha, can I work Friday night?" I asked. Trisha smiled at me and nodded.

"Now I do." They were dumbfounded. I smiled and knew they wouldn't expect me to do something. We talked a bit and they left. I knew they would still try every week. I liked my new friends, especially being away from the gods, one month with no gods was great. I finished my shift and walked home.

**Thalia's POV**

We were at Camp Half-Blood and I was excited to see my friends. I hadn't seen them in months which were way to long for my liking. I first ran to Annabeth's cabin to talk to her. I opened the door and saw Annabeth and Percy kissing. I tried to act disgusted but I was happy for them, then I realized it wasn't Percy.

"Hey Thalia, this is Alex. My new boyfriend." I was so shocked. Percy and Annabeth broke up! I knew from Lady Artemis's teaching that he must of broke her heart but that didn't seem right. Annabeth wasn't sad. She noticed my confused look and said

"Percy and I broke up. Then me and Alex got together and Percy… Percy left." She was sort of sad but not completely. Something was wrong, but Percy left. I couldn't stay mad at Annabeth but how could she break up with Percy, they were perfect. I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of the dinner horn.

We walked to dinner and as I sat at the Artemis table I looked around. Alex was at the Poseidon table looking at Annabeth at the Athena table. Connor and Travis looked over and glared at them while Nico didn't even look at them. He looked up and smiled a goofy smile at me. He then suddenly hardened and gave me a look that said we needed to talk. The hunters started to wonder why I was staring at Nico so long so I went back to eating.

After dinner I walked over to Nico and we walked into the woods. I ignored the stares I got from the campers and hunters as we started to talk.

"Sopercyandannabethbrokeupandheleftsayinghedidntwant-" "Wow Nico calm down, talk slowly" He calmed bit and said "So Percy and Annabeth broke up. He left a note that said he didn't want to be found and not be with the gods." This shocked me (get the punJ). Not wanting to be with the gods, this was his entire life. Besides every time he goes to the mortal world he blows something up.

After about an hour of discussing with Nico about where Percy could've went we realized it was night time and had to go. We said our goodbyes and left wondering. Where are you Percy?

**Sorry for a short chapter. Normally I want them to be about 2k words but my parents are making me go to bed. So goodbye peoples**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am back for another chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Thalia's POV**

_2 months later_

Ugg, the last few months have been terrible. Annabeth's personality had slowly changed over the past 2 months. First she started to talk less, then not talk to her friends at all and finally only talking to Alex and who was with him. She started to look for Percy for about a week and gave up, what a friend she is. Slowly the people looking for Percy went away, leaving only me, Grover and Nico looking for him. We first started looking for him at his mom's house.

When we got there Sally opened the door and nodded like she knew what I wanted to know, but she was as stubborn as Percy. She would only say how Percy was happy know, but that didn't stop us. Nico almost always looked for Percy while Grover and I had our duties to attend too. I of course didn't admit it but Artemis knew I was always looking for him.

She even managed to say that if she saw him she would tell me. I knew she had taking a liking for Percy, or at least as close to a liking as a maiden goddess could get. Like a respect. We just arrived in Wyoming to find why stronger monsters had started to come there.

When we arrived in a small town we noticed an unusual crowd around a TV. Artemis sent me up to look at what it was and saw a small gas explosion happened in a town 50 miles from here. No one knew how it happened considering it was on a rural road but the signs all pointed to a monster.

I reported back to the hunters what I found and we all talked about it. We decided that the town closest to it was probably the best place to go. It was called Casper. Artemis mentioned that if something in that town was causing a disturbance than we shouldn't go in a big group. This would attract unwanted attention. So we decided that Artemis and a new hunter named Shay, daughter of Apollo, would go. After hearing this I started to protest but she cut me off.

"Thalia, while we are gone take the hunters to set camp outside of the town. Make sure it is close enough so we can come over but far enough that no one will find us. While I am gone you can go and look for that friend of yours." I was still mad about not going but looking for Percy excited me.

Artemis walked over to her tent and motioned for Shay and I to come over to her tent with her. She smiled and said "I will change my hair and eye color so no one will recognize me. Look for Percy while I am gone and I will send a message to you." I smiled and walked out. I looked back just in time to see Artemis's hair change brown and eyes change strikingly blue, like mine.

**Nico's POV**

I had recently left Camp Jupiter in an attempt to find information about Percy. Almost everyone had stopped searching but that wouldn't stop Thalia and me. I had searched for Percy almost nonstop the past two months. I followed monsters and talked to the dead. None had any ideas on where he had gone.

When I stopped walking I realized I was right in front of Camp Half-Blood. I had been walking there from Manhattan and was so wrapped in my thoughts I hadn't notice how close I had gotten. Pelus was wrapped around Thalias Tree and the Golden Fleece rested on the branches. Just as I finished petting Pelus I heard the camp horn.

The campers seemed to be gathered in the amphitheater, with Chiron, Annabeth and Alex up front. They were talking about something; I heard bits and pieces like "Great Prophecy" "Starting" "Monsters not reforming". This was big news, the Great Prophecy and monsters not reforming. Especially with our best monster killer MIA we would barely stand a chance.

When I finally couldn't listen anymore I turned around and nearly ran someone over. It was Thalia! She smiled and said "Hey Nico, How have you been?" "Good, have any luck with Percy?" Her face darkened.

"I think I might have found a lead but Artemis decided to investigate on her own." She frowned and looked down. It hurt me as much as her, getting so close but to have it taken away by a god. Well that wouldn't stop us.

"Maybe Artemis went in to the wrong place; let's go to other towns around there." She smiled and we walked to my cabin. I went inside and grabbed my few belongings. An extra bottle of nectar and some of my old game cards, who knows, I might get bored. As I walked out Thalia stared at the cards but didn't say a word.

I grabbed her hand, ready to shadow travel but when I touched it she pulled away. "I only need to shadow travel, and besides where are we going?" "Paradise (Not actual town), Wyoming." I smiled and grabbed her hand, but when I did I felt a weird feeling in my stomach and I could feel my face heating up. I quickly dismissed that and shadow traveled away.

**Percy's POV**

The recent days in Casper were great. Only a few monster attacks and I had only destroyed a road once, on accident of course. I had really become friends with Sam and Katie. We talked almost every morning and everything was just perfect. I had even started college for marine biology! But today felt like a different day, like something great was going to happen today.

"Order 34" I called out. A man walked out and grabbed it. I smiled at him and handed him his meal. Today was an average day; the normal customers were here with a few new ones. Of course I was too busy talking to Sam to notice.

"So how's school?" Sam asked. "Good, the class is really easy which is a surprise. Usually I suck at school." He smiled and responded "You hear about the explosion on the old road a mile from your house?" I immediately stiffened up. Of course it wasn't any explosion, only an awkward meeting with my old friend Kelli. Long story short she threw a fire ball and caused some damage. I finally managed to beat her after the road turned into charred dirt.

"Good, heard a boom while I was at home. Spooked Blackjack and she nearly shook me off." Of course this wasn't the truth. Blackjack was spooked but not while I was with her. He smiled and looked at his watch. It was time for him to go. He waved goodbye and walked out. I smiled and got right back to work.

When I finished my shift I went out of the café and looked around. I could feel something powerful around me. There wasn't anything out of normal but two girls looking around at signs. One had blond hair like Apollo's and the other was stunning. She had brown hair that didn't seem right on her but that didn't matter. She just looked beautiful.

After realizing I had stared at her for a couple minutes I decided to walk home. As I got home I couldn't shake a feeling that the girl I saw looked familiar. I decided it was just a trick of my mind and I walked into my house.

**Artemis's POV**

I saw my lieutenant walking out of my tent and her eyes widen. She must've realized I changed my eye color to match hers. I hoped she would find her friend; he was one male I actually respected. Perhaps he was one of a kind.

I turned around and faced Shay. She was 15 years old and a daughter of Apollo. She lived at camp for a month and apparently just didn't like it. Luckily we arrived just in time to save her from the boys there. They may be demigods but they were just like any other man. They just made me mad. She seemed to notice I was just staring at her and asked "What are you looking at my lady?" I responded "Nothing, we should be leaving now." And without a word we left the camp.

When we arrived at the town we looked at the TVs in the windows of some stores. All of them had the same report we had seen before. Just a freak gas accident, mortals are so easy to convince. How could there be a gas explosion when there was no gas pipes around. I could feel a source of power around us but I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Around us were a couple stores and one pretty busy café.

Shay suggested asking around if any unusual things happened. We found a woman to ask but she had nothing to say that we didn't already know. She suggested to read a nearby paper or the billboards for places to go. I went to a news stand to buy a paper and the head page read the same, Mystery Gas Explosion near Residents House. Almost everything was the same except an interview of the resident. Apparently he was near the explosion and it blew up while he was riding his horse. He went over to investigate and found the charred ground and called the police immediately.

I set the paper down and read a few billboards. The one that stood out the most was Betties Café. Maybe I could ask around there. Shay and I walked over to the café and opened the door. There was one women working on the job. We pulled up to the nearest stools and waited to order.

"Hello, I'm Trisha. I haven't seen you guys around here. Are you new?" We nodded and she quickly responded "Oh, sorry. What would you like to get?" I ordered a coffee and Shay ordered hot chocolate. She loved the stuff; she has a cup or two every morning. "Ok, I'll bring them right over." She said with a smile.

She walked to the back of the kitchen to make our drinks. "What do you think we should ask her?" asked Shay. I was about to respond when Trisha walked over with our drinks. "Here you two are, how are you liking Casper?" We stared at each other until I responded "It's great, but what happened with that gas explosion near town?"

She frowned and responded "Ya, quiet an event. Almost nothing happens around here. Turns out one of my employees lived by there and was spooked when the explosion went off." I sent a telepathic message to Shay, _This must be our guy. _"He is a really nice kid and a great worker. Just moved into town a few months ago, don't know where he was before. Doesn't talk about his past much." This sounded like he was hiding something and I am pretty sure what it is. "When does this man work next? It would be nice to meet him and talk about it." I smiled as I said that. "He works every morning, 6:00 to 9:00. Well, I better be off. See you tomorrow."

She smiled and walked off. I grabbed Shay and brought her outside. "So I think we found our guy." She nodded. I then decided to walk around town to look at everything. Like every city there were men flirting with us. When I finally couldn't stand it no more I took Shay out of town and back to our camp.

**So that is that. I will hopefully update tomorrow. I will try to aim for 2k words next chapter too. I have decided to ask a question at the end of my authors note is to ask a question. Today's question is what is the best pet in Percy Jackson? Mine is Mrs. O'Leary. So goodbye peoples.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am back. I won't be able to upload the same time consistently every day. My entire family shares the laptop so when my sister needs to do homework I just give it up. When reading my story a bit I realized I don't describe much of the places they go. I will try to be more descriptive, and with that here is the story.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Percy's POV**

As I woke up to the sound of my alarm I groaned. Every morning went like this, wake up, look around confused why I wasn't at Camp Half-Blood and why there was an alarm clock at camp. Then when I found my bearings I would turn of the blaring clock.

I would put on my slippers and walk through my bedroom to the one of the few rooms in my house, my bathroom. It was a pretty bland bathroom. Tan wallpaper, a simple mirror, tub, sink and toilet. I would then brush my teeth, walk into my kitchen and eat. I would then hike out the door and into work, but today wasn't like my average day.

I woke up and knew exactly what I was doing. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the closet. For some reason I picked out my old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. The pain of remembering Camp seemed to go away, like I finally got used to my new life. I smiled at that thought. I then walked over to my kitchen and popped a bagel into the toaster. I grabbed some butter from one of my few cabinets and waited for the toast to finish.

It usually takes a while to make toast in my toaster, don't ask me why, it just does. Usually this brought me into painful thoughts about what happened in my past. But now it didn't seem so bad, I could think about it without her coming into my thoughts and bothering me. I thought of Nico, the kid was probably searching everywhere for me. I told him I didn't want to be found but that wouldn't stop him. I was one of his only friends; I guess I should've at least told him what happened and where I was.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the familiar pop of the toaster. I reached to grab the toast by instinct but quickly stopped. I was so used to my curse of Achilles that I thought I could do anything. I had recently found out it had partially gone away because of Annabeth's betrayal, my anchor to the mortal world. My skin was now more like regular metal, strong but I still could be hurt. I then carefully grabbed my toast and slapped some butter on.

As I was eating my toast I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. An old truck rested in my driveway, it was blue like the ocean. I didn't need a nice car so I figured it would work. At 5:30 in the morning there wasn't much light but I could still make out shapes. A giant oak tree and charred ground, courtesy of me. As I drove through the country side I thought about how different this was from city life. My entire life had been busy but now in this empty country side, it felt good.

When I arrived in the outside of town I looked for the familiar look of Bettie's giant orange sign. It stood out next to all the gray and black signs. This was part of the reason I went to work there, it seemed cheerful. Just what I needed when I was overcoming my heartbreak. I pulled my truck right over to the parking spot in front of the café and strolled in.

It being about 5:45 I was the only one in there. The front bar was cleaned off and the stools were still the same. No matter how many times I came I still loved the place. It just gave off a peaceful aura that made me feel at safe. I jumped over the counter, which I could do when no one was there and walked to the back. After messing around the back of the shop I heard a voice.

"Percy, you here?" I quickly jumped out to see who it was. My hand itched to my pen Riptide but relaxed when I saw who it was. Only Trisha, phew, I smiled and walked over to see what she needed.

"Hey, there was some new girls over hear asking questions. They said they would come over here today." I put on a smile but my mind was racing on who it could be. A monster, demigod or even a creepy stalker, no matter who it was I was scared, sometimes mortals did crazy stuff. I shuddered at the thought but smiled as she walked into the back and I was ready to work.

As it hit 6:00 I heard a familiar ring of the door and looked up to see my friends Kate and Sam. They were hand and hand practically hugging each other. Sometimes I wished I was like them. They smiled as I walked over and grabbed their drinks.

They jumped on the stools and asked "How have you been?" I responded while smiling "Great, feel like todays going to be great. I don't really feel anything bad, nothing can take me down." As we chatted more, more customers came in. Soon I was so busy I barely had time to talk, just work, work and work. Then she walked in.

Everything around me seemed to slow down. She had beautiful long brown hair and walked with such grace. I couldn't help but stare at everything about her, her sweatshirt and jeans. They just seemed perfect on her. I hadn't felt this way about anyone since Annabeth.

"Percy, hello. Earth to Percy, Earth to Percy" Sam said as he waved his hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my trance. How long had I been staring at her? "Looks like we don't need to find anyone for you to date anymore." I could feel me face burning up. "I-Its nothing." I stammered.

Then she walked over, what was I going to say? If I messed up my first impression then I would never get with her. She walked up and looked me in the eyes, they were striking blue. For a moment I thought I saw recognition, surprise. But as quickly as it came it disappeared. She said "Hello, my name is Diana." (I am so tempted to end it here)

**Artemis's POV**

I had recently changed into nice normal clothes and pulled Shay out of camp with me. "What, Artemis?" She said in an angry tone. I responded "No messing around, we have to get to the bottom of this event. If there is a monster out there it is our duty to hunt it." She decided to be quiet for the rest of the trip. The thick woodland around us slowly grew thinner until it was just us in the grass. We walked about 50 feet over until we hit a dirt road.

"So we are just going to walk on the road?" asked Shay. I didn't say a word only imagining what I wanted, and with my god powers I summoned a silver Mustang. "Wow, sweet ride." I figured if Apollo's chariot could go sports car mode mine could too. If any mortals saw our ride they would just have to wonder. "Jump in." I said. Shay jumped into shotgun and we speed off.

I would like to say speeding on a dirt road with the top down was irresponsible and childish but I can't deny it was pretty fun. The wind whipped my hair around as we got into town. As we got to a stop light I slammed the breaks nearly throwing Shay out of her seat. I looked around town to see if any mortals had suspicious looks on their faces. There wasn't any but there was one man with a flirtatious look on his face pointed at us. I would turn him into a jackalope if I remembered.

As we pulled into the bright orange café I looked around. There was an old blue truck and it was busier than before, good. If there was a monster it would be less likely to notice us. We jumped out of our cars and walked to the sidewalk. As soon as I walked on the sidewalk a man grabbed me.

"Hey babeeee. Wanna come to my housssse now." A man said in a drunken slur. I pushed him off and onto the street. I then turned the filthy man into a jackalope. Ugg, all men are the same. I looked around for any other drunken men and to my liking none were there. We then strolled into the café.

As soon as I walked in I opened my senses. Right as I did that I felt an extremely strong presence, either a strong monster or an extremely strong demigod, like a certain one that was missing. Shay pulled me over and whispered in my ear "A guy is looking at you in amazement, he is at the bar. I think he is our guy." So this was who we were going to interrogate.

I figured I wouldn't figure out much by walking up and talking so I directed my hearing to where the man was standing.

"Percy, hello. Earth to Percy, Earth to Percy" Percy! So it was him, the one male that had earned my respect. The one that left my lieutenant devastated, the one who saved me from the weight of the sky. Oh No! Maybe he'll recognized me, this could ruin the entire operation. "Looks like we don't need to find anyone for you to date anymore." I felt an odd feeling as they said this, him, liking me? It felt weird having someone like me, somewhat good. Stop that Artemis, you are a maiden goddess. Not someone that associates herself with renegade demigod. "I-Its nothing." He stammered.

I walked over to where he was standing and looked up at his face. I couldn't help but have a small look of shock on my face, seeing his sea-green eyes and black hair. I quickly masked my shock and said "Hello, my name is Diana."

**Ya that's it, I am thinking of starting the beginning of the Giant War (Lost Hero) in my story. I will also try to update everyday but the time can't scheduled. I started this at 3:30 but due to my family doing homework and me going to sports practice I ended up finishing at 9:00. Tomorrow I don't have practice so I will try to make the chapter longer. Today's question is which book is your favorite? It can be PJO or HoO. Mine is Titans curse and House of Hades. Well goodbye peoples.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am back for another chapter of this wonderful story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

"Uh hello, hi. I mean what would you like to order?" She smiled. What a wonderful smile she had. "Coffee and hot chocolate for my friend Shay here." I nodded and walked to go get their drinks. I had to get it together, I hadn't been like this since Annabeth. If I ended up getting together with her it couldn't be like my last one.

I grabbed their steaming mugs and walked back to their seats. "Here you go, hope you enjoy." I smiled as I set them on the counter. "So, what's your name?" She asked. "It's Percy, Percy Jackson." For some reason I felt like saying my first and last name. It seemed like it was so obvious to say it then but now it seemed stupid.

"So, Percy, you were near that crazy explosion when it went off." I nodded. Usually when new people in town came asking about it I became suspicious. But the way she looked, I felt I could trust her. "Ya, I was riding my horse Blackjack when it went off. I then rode over there to check it out." She smiled and leaned in. I could practically touch her, and her perfume. It seemed natural, like I was back in Camp Half-Blood.

"Interesting, were you scared when it went off?" I shook my head no. "I used to live in New York City and some pretty crazy things happen there." She laughed. She laughed a wonderful laugh. "So, Diana and Shay, what brings you here?" She stiffened but quickly smiled.

"On a camping trip, we love the wilderness." I smiled but quickly hesitated. For a second I could swear her eyes turned silver. They seemed familiar, before I could wonder more she handed me something. It was a piece of napkin with something written on it.

"I'll be here all week, call me sometimes." She smiled and walked out. I could swear that she was almost as pretty as Aphrodite. After about three minutes of talking and I was head over heels for her.

"That went well Percy." said Katie. "Ya, you seemed to ignore everything else, just looking at her, and on top of that you got her number. You can finally have someone for your own." They both smiled. "Just because we talked for a while and I got her number doesn't mean we are dating." I argued. "Don't even give me that. You couldn't stop looking at her. You didn't look at anything else." I shrugged, figuring I couldn't win that argument. If it wasn't about me I would be agreeing with them.

We finished our drinks and they headed out to class. I looked down at the napkin. It read 1-123-456-7890 (Don't call this; I don't know what it is). I could almost imagine hearing her voice again. I figured looking at the note and daydreaming wouldn't wipe tables so I grabbed a wet towel and went to one of the booths. As I looked outside I saw Diana looking around for something, her eyes kept on falling on my truck. I wonder if she knew it was mine.

She then hopped in a nice silver sports car that I would love and drove off with Shay. I sighed, I guessed I wouldn't see her again for a while. I wiped the booth till it shined orange and walked back to my spot. I then looked up at the old clock on the wall, my shift was over. I went into the back room and grabbed my stuff. I then ran out the door to my car. The sun seemed to reflect right off my blue car into my eyes. Maybe that was why Diana kept looking over. She defiantly wasn't some god or someone that knew me, I would've noticed.

I jumped up into my truck and looked around to make sure I didn't hit anyone. There wasn't anything there except a really confused jackalope. I wondered what it was doing there but I decided not to ask. I turned on the engine and pulled out of the driveway. I then pulled of onto the street to my house.

As I was riding home I looked out at the wilderness, I saw something silver, wait, it was her sports car. But as soon as I saw it the car disappeared. What was happening to me? It couldn't be the gods again, no, not them. I decided to focus on the road as I drove home to not be confused any more than I was. I should be happy, I met the girl of my dreams. I even got her number! I pulled into my one car driveway and jumped out. As I walked in I saw my wristwatch sitting on the counter, and for some reason I strapped it on. I then looked down at the number, I would have to give her a call.

**Nico's POV**

We walked around the town but found nothing interesting. It was a beautiful town, but Percy was our main focus. We asked around to see if anyone new came in the last month but nothing came up. As we were debating I looked back just to run into a giant oak tree.

"Hey Death Breath, pay attention." She pulled me up and as I brushed myself off I heard Thalia gasp. I turned to where she was looking and saw a red eyed Annabeth. "Alex-Alex ha-has gone missing." She nearly broke out in tears. I was tempted to just walk away from her. From the background of the message I could tell she was in the Poseidon cabin, she had other people at camp to talk too. She didn't act like this when Percy left. I would've been lost in my bitter thoughts if Thalia hadn't said something.

"What, he's gone missing! First Percy now him, what are we going to do? I will notify the hunters as soon as we get back, and remember, if you hear anything about Percy tell me." Annabeth slowly nodded and the Iris message disappeared.

"Why are you acting so nice to her, what has she done?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I couldn't stop the words when they came out. "SHE IS MY FRIEND! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS SHE WILL STILL BE MY FRIEND!" She was practically screaming in my face, what had I done. "Idiot males, not knowing anything. I should know better than to talk to that filthy male." she muttered as she walked off. I figured it wouldn't help for me to follow her so I stayed behind and waited.

After a few minutes she trudged towards me. "Teleport me to camp." She said with a dangerous tone in her voice. "What?" I asked. "Teleport me to camp!" I quickly nodded and grabbed her hand. I closed my eyes and imagined Camp Half-Blood around me. We then felt a sudden rush followed by a cold wind.

When I opened my eyes I was in camp, right next to my camp. There was sunlight creeping through the trees right on us. Around us campers ran around and seemed to be searching for something or someone. I grabbed Will Solace as he ran by "Hey, I heard about Alex but why is everyone running around." He replied in a worried tone. "If Alex disappeared then one of us could easily disappear too. We are checking for weak points in our defenses and seeing if anyone else is missing. They called a counselors meeting in the Big House. You guys should probably head there."

He ran off and I could understand why they were worried. It could pick them off one by one if it was dangerous. I wonder if the same thing is happening in Camp Jupiter, one of the other time this happened was during Percy's quest in the Sea of Monsters and The Battle of the Labyrinth. Any moment the camp could be open for attack. At least during the Battle of the Labyrinth we knew where they would attack.

Thalia pulled me through the swarm of campers and to the Big House. Chiron was there, but Mr. D wasn't. As we went up he seemed to notice I looked where Mr. D should be. "He got recalled to Olympus. First losing him and then Alex disappearing, I feel something terrible is going to happen." He grimly said. I nodded and looked for Thalia. She had walked into the house, probably to the rec room. If there was a time for a meeting it was now.

As I walked in I looked around at all the counselors. Everyone was there except the Hephaestus counselor. I couldn't remember who it was but it didn't seem like a problem. Everyone was serious, not even the Stolls had mischievous looks on their faces. The snacks on the table weren't even touched yet. I looked around for someone to start and surprisingly it was Travis.

"So, we have to get to the bottom of this, we can't lose anyone else. Annabeth, do you remember anything odd about Alex's behavior?" We looked at the teary eyed girl. "No, it was a perfect night, we said goodnight and poof." She grimly said, I could see tears leaking through. "First, we have to figure out where they got in, we barely survived the last time our borders failed and we knew where they would attack from. Even with more camper we co-"She was cut off by Chiron walking into the room.

We looked up at him expecting him to tell us what was going on, if anyone knew it was him. An awkward silence went through the room before Chiron said "I am positive the borders are safe." As those words left his mouth everyone sighed in relief. The only person who hadn't changed was Annabeth, she demandingly said "Well who took Alex, if you know who did it tell us!" Chiron had a solemn look. "All I can say is big things are happening, counselors dismissed."

Once he said this everyone left as fast as they came in to tell their siblings about the situation. The only counselors left were Annabeth, Thalia and I. Thalia went over to comfort Annabeth and I stared at Thalia. "You better leave." She said sternly to me. I obeyed and walked through the open door without question. I figured that since my only siblings were in Camp Jupiter I would to go there. Maybe it wasn't smart because I just shadow traveled but I was so hyped on adrenaline I didn't think before traveled there.

As soon as I landed in Camp Jupiter I nearly collapsed. I shouldn't travel that far in one day. I nearly laid down on the soft ground but I knew I had to check on Hazel. I struggled to the encampment and looked at New Rome. It was so big compared to Camp Half-Blood that it was scary. When I finally made to camp I looked for Hazel.

People ran around like at Camp Half-Blood, they didn't even bother to give me weird looks that I usually got when I came here. While wadding through the sea of demigods I felt a hand grab my arm. It was Gwen. "Come with me to the _principia_." I nodded and followed her. Gwen had always been nice to me like she was to everyone.

As we walked into the _principia_ there was a crowd of demigods. "Everyone disperse! Except Hazel, your brother is here." The crowd of people slowly drained leaving a few centurions, me, Reyna and Hazel. I looked around for Jason, fearing the worst. Reyna seemed to notice my look said "How surprising Pluto's Ambassador arrives the day Jason disappears after not being heard from for months." I didn't like the tone of her voice, she suspected me. "Pluto sent me over to talk about what happened." Everyone else seemed to believe me but Reyna gave me a questioning look."

"As you know Jason has disappeared, I don't know how this could happen or when it happened." I figured they would argue for hours getting nowhere so I risked dropping a bit of useful info. "As I left Ha- sorry Pluto's Palace I was stopped by a ghost. Normally I would ignore him but he seemed important, he was geared in full golden armor and a sword. He said don't worry, this is part of the plan. No ones in danger, it must happen, and as fast as he appeared he disappeared." Usually when I mentioned the dead they seemed to believe me and take it seriously.

Reyna seemed to debate something in her head before she said "Enough time today has been spent arguing, later tonight we will discuss this topic. You are dismissed." Said Reyna. As she said that Hazel and I walked out.

**Sorry for it being put out late, I didn't have much time after school because of other things like homework. I hope you enjoyed. The question of the day is who is your favorite character? Mine is probably Percy or Nico. That's it so by peoples.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am back for another chapter. Today is Thursday and on Friday night I am leaving on a rock climbing trip. I won't be back till Sunday so I won't be able to upload Friday, Saturday and maybe Sunday. Well that's it, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Piper's POV**

**This is right when Annabeth checks Rachel's cave for her. Just replace Percy's name with Alex's.**

"Who's in there?" I asked. Annabeth poked her head inside and sighed. "No one now, usually a girl stays in here but she is often gone."

"Your friend lives in a cave?" Annabeth almost smiled, "Actually her family lives in a luxury condo in Queens and she goes to a finishing school in Connecticut. But when she's here she at camp, she lives in the cave. She's our oracle, tells the future I was hoping she would help me find Pe-, Alex." I noticed she hesitated before she said Alex's name, like there was someone else missing."

**Skip forward till when they meet Rachel**

"Rachel?" The girl gasped and turned around, she then glared at Annabeth. "What do you want?" She said in a menacing tone. I wondered why she was mad. "Alex has gone missing; I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

Rachel didn't seem to care and responded "You didn't care when Percy disappeared. You didn't even tell me." Tears welled in Annabeth's eyes, she ran out. "Why did you do that?" I yelled at Rachel. She smiled like I didn't understand and said "Annabeth had a boyfriend before, his name was Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. They dated and when he went of on a quest she dated Alex, she cheated on him." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she seemed so nice. I was about to argue when she cut me off.

"I know, she seems nice. She is but after Percy I can't trust her anymore. He was my best friend and the only ones that seem to care are Nico, Thalia and I." I was about to say something but she stiffened. Her eyes glowed with a greenish light and she grabbed me by the shoulders.

I tried to back away but her hands were like steel clamps. _Free Me_, she said. But it wasn't Rachel's voice. It sounded like an older women, speaking from somewhere far away down a long, echoing pipe. _Free me, Piper McLean, or the earth shall swallow us. It must be by the solstice _(What if they didn't stop Gaea from rising at the Wolf House and it just ended). The room started spinning.

_Our enemies stir. The fiery one is only the first. Bow to his will, and their king shall rise, dooming us all. FREE ME!_

My knees buckled, and everything went black.

**Percy's POV**

I brushed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. Everything had to be right for my meeting with Diana. I wouldn't say it was a date, but we were going to the movies with Shay, Katie and Sam. I pulled out some cologne and sprayed it on me. As soon as the cologne went out of the bottle I coughed, too much cologne.

I brushed my hair one last time and walked out of the bathroom. I wore a simple red shirt and jeans. I then walked in my room and looked around for my keys. They were here somewhere, I couldn't be late for my date, I mean movie. I quickly opened a few drawers only to find the keys on the counter. I scooped them up and ran out the door. It was a beautiful evening; the horizon was a nice orange color.

After staring at it for a while I realized I would be more late than I already was and I jumped in my car. I jammed the keys in and sped off my driveway and into the road. I tried to stay under the speed limit but I ended up speeding down the road.

When I arrived at the theater I looked around for Sam's car and Diana's. I pulled into the closest parking spots and ran into the theater. It was your average theater, about 5 different movies screening. We were going to see Robocop, I bought my ticket and walked to our theater. Just as I was about to walk through the giant black doors when someone grabbed my hand. I looked up and saw Diana, she seemed to be wearing the same sweatshirt just different pants.

"We are going to by popcorn, aren't we?" I just smiled and walked her over to the concession stand. "One large popcorn and what else Diana." She responded "One Coke." The lady at the counter punched in a few numbers and said "$20.00" I masked my surprise and handed over my "credit card". Diana seemed to stare at it like something was wrong but when she noticed me she grabbed my arm and squeezed it.

We grabbed our stuff and walked to the theater. I looked around for Shay, Sam and Katie only to have her point out where they were sitting. We squeezed through the sea of seats and sat next to Sam. He was next to Katie while Diana and Shay was on my other side. I handed the Coke to Diana who simply handed it to Shay. I decided not to ask why when she started to drain the thing in seconds.

As the movie started Diana smiled at me. I hadn't gone on many dates with Annabeth but I decided that putting my hand around her shoulder but that was a bad idea. As soon as my hand landed on my shoulder she slapped me off.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to being with boys." I couldn't understand why, I mean boys should've been lining up to meet her, with her looks and personality. She smiled apologetically at me and we waited for the movie to start. During the movie Sam and Katie seemed to snuggle up next to each other while Diana and I did nothing. The only one who seemed interested in the movie was Shay; she was leaning out of her seat hanging on every word.

Only later in the movie did things start to be interesting. I heard Diana yawn and asked "How are you doing? Liking the movie so far?" She smiled and said "I like it, it's just I am so yaaawwwn tired." As she yawned she seemed to lay on my shoulder. At this Shay looked over for the first time since the movie started and stared at Diana like she was crazy and had grown a second head.

Diana didn't seem to notice this look. She closed her eyes and yawned. For the rest of the movie she just laid on my shoulder and occasionally looked up and smiled about me. I enjoyed moments like this, it seemed like we were together, like I used to do with Annabeth.

As the movie ended everyone seemed to leave but Diana and I. Shay was waiting for us but Diana motioned for her to walk out. I looked into her eyes as she said "Sorry about slapping you, it's just that, something that happened in my early life." I nodded knowing not to argue. I leaned in to kiss her but when we were centimeters away we were cut off by a man in a trench coat walking in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, a missing demigod and a certain goddess." Goddess, Diana was a goddess! I could barely believe it, Diana was a goddess but who was she then. She seemed to stiffen up next to me, like I wasn't supposed to know that fact. "You guys got the best of me last time, this time you won't." Last time? Before I could think anymore the man threw off his trench coat and a tail whipped out. I sent spikes sailing towards our faces, I jumped in front of Diana and activated my shield. The spikes impaled through and were inches away from my face.

"You don't need to protect me Percy, I am a goddess." I was about to respond when another wave of spikes sailed towards us. I had enough sense to look up and saw it was Dr. Thorn, the manticore. I rolled to the side and pulled out my sword. I looked over to Diana and saw she had a silver bow with a quiver. I stood back and watched Diana send a wave of 5 arrows in only a second. (Sorry, I am not very good with fight scenes) While Thorn was distracted with Diana I ran through the rows of seats and right to Thorn. When I was meters away he turned at inhuman speed and sent a spike right at me.

Here it was, my death. The world seemed to go in slow motion, the spike moving right at me. When it was about to pierce me a silver arrow sped through the air and broke the spike right in half. I recovered from my state of shock and charged Thorn. With Diana and I on non-stop attack Thorn had no choice but to back in the hallway to the outside of the theater.

"You may have bested me again, but I will kill you two." He flung open the doors expecting to make a quick getaway only to have Shay release and arrow right in between Thorns eyes, killing him immediately. She notched another arrow and pointed it right at my face.

"Permission to kill my lady." She had a serious look on her face, one I hadn't seen before. I quickly capped my sword and said "I'm innocent."

"Stand down Shay, he is a friend." I turned around expecting to see a brown haired Diana only to be shocked to see an auburn Artemis. I quickly kneeled and said "Lady Artemis" As I kneeled I realized I almost kissed Artemis, oh god. I almost kissed a maiden goddess. Well hello jackolope world, here comes Percy Jackson.

"Stand up Perseus, we have lots to talk about."

**Yay the end of the chapter. I stopped this chapter early because I am thinking of starting a new story. Today's question is what is your favorite color?Mine is purple, well goodbye peoples.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am back for the next chapter in this fine book. I just got back from rock climbing and it was great. I was so tired on Sunday so I was too lazy to upload. Enough talking, here is the next chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

As she said that I said something smart like "Ya, uh, ok sure ya." I stood up and walked out the open door and over Thorns remains. He didn't have any spoils of war, which upset me because I really wanted his sun glasses.

I followed Artemis out of the theater ignoring looks from people. I looked at Sam and Katie and only shrugged and walked on. As we walked out of the front door I felt a cold wind whip my face. I covered it only to have Artemis pull me out right into the cold. Shay walked behind me muttering something about boys. In my defense they had hunter jackets and I had a nice shirt that did nothing. Artemis hopped into her silver sports car and so did Shay. I noticed that there weren't any other seats open.

"Where am I going to sit?" Shay glared at me as Artemis popped open the trunk. I must have looked very confused because Shay started to laugh. I looked at Artemis and she motioned for me to get in. I shrugged and put one of my legs into trunk, then my other and squeezed in. You could say I am stupid for getting in but I have seen what hunters can do and that wasn't about to happen to me.

It was pretty dark and small. I waited for a little while waiting for a lurch forward but it never came. I waited for a while only to see a flash of light and me teleported to a woodland place.

As my vision cleared I looked at a group of confused teenage girls. I would like to say they welcomed me with open arms, but sadly I wasn't. I was greeted by an assault of sticks and rocks, which wasn't very nice. Just as a giant rock that was sure to knock me out came sailing over Artemis walked over and knocked it away.

"Hunters, to your chores." A few glares later and after a few mutters they all left. "Come over here" She motioned for a tent that seemed the same as the rest of them. I opened it up and saw a beautiful room. In the center, a golden brazier seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. On a stand, sat her giant silver bow on an oak stand, carved to resemble gazelle horns. (To be honest I just opened Titans Curse and typed it.) Animal pelts were hung on the wall. There was even a silver deer sitting in the center of the room.

She sat next to the deer and looked sternly at me. "Where have you been? I know why you left but you think you can leave one of my favorite hunter, not saying a word!" He voice was raised at every word. I could only respond with "I couldn't stand camp, it was terrible. Now you take me from my new friends, you think you can just do that!" I was about to shout again but looked into her eyes and saw a flame raging in them. I flinched as the fire seemed to close in on me.

I stopped only to hear her say "I am a goddess, an Olympian! The only reason I haven't blasted you to ashes is because of the rising threat." At this the anger left me as the realization set in. "The Titans are back? We defeated them last year. They are back so soon."

"No, a far worse threat, the Giants." I slowly nodded and acted like I knew. She could obviously tell that I didn't know a thing so she went in a huge speech about the rising threat. I tried to cut her off but she silenced me with her hand. Everything seemed bad but it got worse when she said "Swear on the River of Styx that you won't tell anyone what I am about to say." I repeated the oath only to hear the craziest thing that day.

"Greek Gods aren't the only gods. When we left Greece we went to Rome, under new names with new personalities." At this she flickered into a different girl, a more formal Artemis. "And with our new forms we have different kids, Romans" she taped my head and I felt my legs buckle underneath me.

I looked around my new surroundings, there seemed to be a military camp near a bustling city. Then the scene shifted to Mount Tam, the titans base. An army seemed to be advancing forward. Boys laid dead on the ground in golden army. I walked up the giant black steps into the throne room and saw a boy about my age in a fight.

A titan stood above him as a girl was collapsed on the ground wounded next to him. The fight blurred forward and I was left with an image of the boy destroying the titan. It blurred again and the scene was the same boy being raised on a shield. It seemed important because everyone was cheering something. Then in a final flash I was back in the silver tent.

"That boy was Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, and Hero of Camp Jupiter." Although I was confused I realized the boy had something similar, Thalia's last name. "Yes, he is Thalia's brother. She doesn't know he is still alive. To stop the giants Hera created a plan, unite each camp. Right know Jason is in Camp Half-Blood without memory. Alex will be sent to the Romans, but they won't accept him as a leader. But they will accept you."

I was stunned for a moment; I didn't know what to say to that. "M-Me?" "Yes you, they will accept you as their leader. Your memories won't be erased, and if you don't agree. You will be sent to Olympus, and your fate decided there. If you agree, you will go to the Wolf House. Follow your senses there, you can't miss." I couldn't argue to that, I slowly nodded at her.

She tapped my head and said "Now I must go, you better hurry. Thalia is going to be here in about 2 minutes. I just put a tracker on you, if you try to escape. I will turn you into a jackalope and have my hunters hunt you."

She quickly dissipated and I ran out. I looked around to see if there were any hunters in my immediate vicinity. There was a few wolves stalking around a flaming fire and in the middle stood Hestia. I smiled and walked over only to see her stifle a laugh. She pointed into the direction of a thickly wooded area and I saw spiky black hair.

I quickly ran off only to see Thalia scream. "PERCY!" She seemed more happy than angry but when I met her eyes I knew better. Her blue eyes literally shocked me as I looked in them. I slowly backed up, then faster and I ran in a full out sprint. I jumped through leave piles and over tree roots. I used my powers to sense nearby water.

A river, 30 yards away. I had to get to the river. I pushed out my last effort and looked over my shoulder. Thalia was getting closer and closer. I ran and made a jump over an old stump and landed in the river. I willed the water around and swept myself away with the current. My last look at one of my friend for a long time was a glare, defiantly not what I wanted, and with that I was gone to the wolf house.

**Sorry for this being short and not very interesting. I don't feel right posting this but I just wanted to get more of the plot set down and I still have to think how I want to go with this story. Today's question is who is your favorite of the Seven? Mine is Frank, I don't have much of a reason but I just like his character. That's it, I hope you enjoyed and see you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am back again. I am planning on updating every other day because I usually don't have enough time to make a long chapter every day, and with that here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Thalia's POV**

The nerve of that boy, he disappears and never comes back. If I ever find him I am going to kill him. Today started as a normal day; Nico had to go to help his father with underworld responsibilities so I was on my own. I walked through a heavily wooded area. Sticks covered the ground, making a crunch every time I took a step. This was good because I could hear animals nearby but bad because then everyone could hear me. I edged forward when a voiced echoed in my head

_Thalia, the gods have been recalled to Olympus. I can't talk long for Zeus will find out but I need to teleport you to the hunter's camp. Then you need to hunt Lycaon and his pack of wolves. This will lead to your missing friend. I must go now, prepare yourself. _

At this a blinding light enveloped me and I was back in the camp. I looked around to get a bearing of my surroundings and saw that everything was in order. The wolves weren't messing around and the fire was burning nicely. Inside it sat Hestia, she came here often. Maybe she liked how we were all like a big family.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of shoes slapping the ground. I looked up and saw a familiar mess of hair. I dropped my bow in surprise.

"PERCY!" I was overjoyed; he was back and in the hunters camp. He could never escape me in my own territory. With woods around me I always felt like I had an extra boost of adrenaline ready. Then I realized something, this punk left me for months. It looks like that murder request is going to happen earlier than I expected.

I jumped through the camp and over anything in my way. He seemed to be running in any direction away from me. Then he quickly changed direction, this might've been meant to throw me off but my hunting sense said otherwise. He was trying to get to something, like rabbit is being chased. It tries to go its home, and to Percy it must be water.

I went to grab my bow without breaking stride but realized I dropped it. "Di Immortals!" How could I be so stupid? He started to speed up, he was close. I broke out in full sprint in a final effort only to see him jump into the river. I gave him a glare, maybe chasing Lycaon was a good idea.

I jogged back to camp and looked around for a hunter. There was one feeding a wolf, it was Shay. She must know what happened; after all she did go into that town.

"Shay what happened?" She smiled and motioned for me to sit down by the fire. "Well, we went into the town to a local café. We found a waitress that knew about the man near the explosion, he was supposed to be working the next day. So we went and met him. Artemis must have been good at hiding her surprise because I didn't notice much until later. We then went to the movies, and Artemis acted really weird. Then she motioned me off and when the door opened a manticore came out and shot him. Then he bowed to her and we came back to camp and you know the rest."

I had many questions but I restrained till the end. "Acted weird, how did she act weird?"

"Well, she wasn't very mean to him. Then she laid on his head which is totally not like her. Then at the end she motioned me out like she wanted to talk alone. Finally when they walked out they seemed to act weird like something happened."

I nodded and walked to my tent. What could've to Artemis? What I heard was not the Artemis I knew." I paced around my room thinking about everything that happened. Percy must be far gone by now, so then Lycaon is the only choice left.

I strolled out and blew the horn to group the hunters up. "We are leaving now to search for Lycaon. Artemis has been recalled so it is just us now. We can't mess this job up." The hunters quickly packed up their things and we were off on the search.

**Nico's POV**

Looks like our search for Percy was pretty much on standstill so I thought of the things I could do with my free time. To be honest I really didn't have much time for fun, I always surrounded myself with jobs to do so I never thought about it. I could play Mythomagic, but that was kind of childish. That doesn't mean I don't like it anymore just now wasn't the time.

After many seconds of careful consideration I figured Camp Jupiter would be the place to go. I rarely go there and search for Jason but now seemed like a good time. I braced myself for the fatigue I got when I did this and travelled away.

When I arrived at Camp Jupiter I immediately looked for familiar faces. Campers separated making a perfect alley to a walk through. They thought I was weird but I didn't care. After searching through a couple buildings I ran into Hazel.

"Sorry." She muttered without looking up. She tried to walk around me but I stepped in front of her. "Hazel." At the sound of my voice she looked up and brightened up.

"Nico! Where have you been lately? Find any news about Jason?" She hugged me and I quickly pushed her off as my face reddened. "No, I just came to see what was happening." She smiled and pulled me over to someone.

Now with both of us people usually didn't want to be on the same path as us so we walked without distractions. When we arrived at our destination Hazel called someone out.

"Reyna, Nico is here." The praetor hurried out and looked at me with a stern look. "Come in, Octavian and I are discussing." She motioned Hazel off and walked back into the building. Inside sat 2 praetor chairs and one regular chair that the augur sat in.

"Ah, the Ambassador of Pluto is here, my pleasure." I could hear the sarcasm spilling out of his mouth. Reyna glared at Octavian and sat in one of the chairs.

"No signs of Jason have been found here. Nico, have the dead said anything since we last talked." I shook my head no and looked at Octavian.

"Well," He said in a very know it all voice, "The sacrifices are proving worthwhile. From what I can see is we won't find your little friend anytime soon, or the rooster has a spoon but I think the first one is the most likely."

He smiled and looked hungrily at the empty praetor seat. I could tell that he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to take it and now it was happening. "You know, with the other praetor gone it might be smart to choose another one to take his place. A legion without a two praetor's is a very disgraceful legion."

"No, we will wait until the next vote, big battle or when the missing praetor is found." Her voice sounded desperate and I couldn't blame her. Octavian was power hungry and she was the only thing in his way. He would do anything to get in that seat.

"Meeting dismissed. Nico can you stay after so we can talk?" I nodded and watched Octavian walk smugly out.

**Sorry for another short chapter but I've got a lot of homework recently. Today's question is What is your favorite book series besides Percy Jackson? Mine is Rangers Apprentice. So goodbye peoples.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey yo, I am here for the next chapter. I am going to try to make this one longer ****for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Nico's POV**

I slipped sat in Octavian's empty seat, I may live with the dead but that doesn't mean I can't be scared. To be honest Reyna was one of the scariest girls I know. She studied me for a moment, then cleared her throat and started.

"You're hiding information, you know something we don't. I am hoping you didn't reveal that because of Octavian's presence in the room. Well now that he's gone tell me." Her voice darkened at the last sentence, I knew she wasn't joking around.

I knew what information I was hiding, that the Greeks leader had disappeared too. In the heat of the moment I quickly said "It was a ghost, he told me something, I mean nothing important." I had slipped up, stupid Nico. Now I would have to come up with something to say that didn't involve the Greeks.

She glanced down at her two dogs. Luckily the last time we talked they weren't in the room. One growled and edged forward to me, followed by the other. They came closer and closer until I could nearly touch them.

"I don't like liars and neither do they. Now you will tell me what you know or these dogs are going to have am early dinner." I knew it wasn't an empty threat. She was willing to do anything to get Jason. My information was the only reason the dogs hadn't already tore me apart. I was about to open my mouth when a voice spoke in my head.

_You can't. _It was my father's voice. Reyna noticed my hesitation and nudged one of the dogs forward. _You can't reveal any information, not now. It's too soon for them to know._ And with that his voice drifted away. Now either was I was getting gutted, at least if I didn't tell her I would probably get Elysium. I had been there and it was pretty nice. But suddenly something snapped me back to clear thinking.

I can't do that, look what happened when Percy left me, I can't do that to Thalia. I looked Reyna in the eye and said 2 words "I can't" With this she backed away momentarily surprised and as soon as it appeared a look of fury appeared.

"You can't! I will send you to your grave if you don't tell me. I need to find Jason or the legion will become corrupt. I will not be the one to let Octavian take power, anything but that and you know it to be true." She grabbed her sword and brought it to deliver a strike. It wouldn't of killed me but it would hurt like Hades.

Right before the sword hit me a force knocked it away. "The boy speaks the truth." Reyna paled and looked around, it was my father. "The boy will listen to me over you. Let him go, you will find your Praetor. But now's not the time." Reyna regained her posture and bowed.

"You get away this time Nico. But next time I will get what I want. Whether you like it or not." I scooted out the door leaving her to her own thoughts.

As soon as the light hit my skin I backed back into the shadows. "Nico, it's just the sun" Hazel chuckled and hugged me again. "Where have you been? I missed you."

I calmly responded "It's only been a few days (Time in this story is so messed up. Half the time I just guess when it should be. This about a week since they disappeared.). You already missed me." I smiled and hugged her. She smiled and pulled me off to another part of camp, probably the unicorns.

She really loved horses and sadly the Romans didn't use horses. She walked into the stables and petted one of them. It gingerly nudged her but the moment it noticed I was there it stumbled back. I had this effect on most people and animals. Hazel calmed it down and smiled sadly at me.

"Well this was a failure, luckily its abo-"She was cut off by a shimmering ghost. It was Vitellius, ugg. Last time he had met me he tried to convince me to bring back some of his friends from his life.

"Well, well what do we have here? Two of Pluto's offspring's in the unicorn stables. I don't know how many times I have to tell you Hazel, horses are for barbarians and that's definitely not what we are." As he said that he scowled and looked down at Hazel with a disappointed glare.

"I guess this makes since. Pluto's children are always a bit weird; guess liking horses won't lower your status." I was outraged. He talked liked we weren't even here, nobody talks to my sister like that. I grabbed my Stygian Iron sword and was about to strike when Hazel grabbed my arm.

"No, he doesn't deserve that. Vitellius, can you please leave." I unwillingly sheathed my sword and glared at Vitellius. He looked at both of us and quickly stumbled off. I looked at Hazel, seeing if she was going to do anything.

She seemed to be debating telling me something, I smiled encouragingly at her.

"Well," she slowly said "I had two flashbacks while you were gone. I haven't had them this frequently since I came to camp. I think something about Jason leaving triggered this." She looked like she was about to cry. I put my arms around her and whispered "It's ok, now let's go to camp. It's about dinner time.

I dragged her out of the stables only to see a large gold bar appear in front of her. At this she broke into tears. "I-I can't control it. I'll kill someone, like last time." I didn't really know what to say, I wasn't really the social type, I wasn't very good with others feelings.

After a while she calmed down enough so we could walk back into camp and just in time for roll call. Almost everyone was there, only a few stragglers like him and Hazel were coming. Everyone was still talking so no one noticed our entrance except Octavian. He smiled smugly at us, like he knew it would happen and went back to his cohort.

Reyna passed each cohort on her pegasus Scipio, or Skippy. I looked at Hazel and saw her staring enviously at Reyna. If only she was at Camp Half-Blood, she would love all the pegasi they had. Once she had finished she stared over at me with a glare, accompanied with two growls.

Dakota started to check of the names of present legionaries. It went by fairly quick, luckily. Sometimes when someone is missing it sets us back ten or twenty minutes.

"Colors" Octavain shouted. The standard-bearers stepped forward. The last one Jacob held a pole with nothing on top. There should've been a golden eagle on the top, the symbol of the legion. Since they lost the eagle it was basically a joke when they rose up the pole.

Since there was nothing important to say about today Reyna got right to the usual things. "Centurions, lead you and your troops to dinner. Then to the Field of Mars, First and Third are defending. Second, Fourth and Fifth you are attacking. Dismissed." At this everyone dispersed to dinner.

At least the food was good. The Fifth cohort would have full stomachs before being destroyed. I never participated in War games. I really didn't like revealing what I could do and besides the campers wouldn't take me seriously. Last time Hazel really tried to get me to play, just like she was doing right now.

"Come on Nico, It'll be really fun, you never do anything." As she said this her hair swooshed around as an aurae passed us. I shook my head no, "Nobody will take me seriously, besides I am not in a cohort. Who would I go with, this would make things unfair. People would hate me for it, I just can't." At this I walked off leaving Hazel sitting with some of her partners.

Dinner went by as usual and the games started. I walked over to the observation tower like I usually did and waited for the match to start.

It started like any other game. The fifth cohort went first, getting beat up while their allies did nothing. Scopia bullets flew past them with the occasional water burst. In a few seconds almost the entire cohort had been decimated. Hazel was still standing with a few experienced campers around her.

They started to back up as they saw the other cohorts join the fight. There wasn't anything interesting till the end. Surprisingly Hazels group survived till the end, as the Second Cohort finished breaching their defenses it was over. Reyna went to blow the horn as I saw someone moving to Hazel. It was Octavian.

He grabbed his pilum and raised it right as Reyna blew the horn. No he wouldn't, but he would. He was about to throw it and I knew I had to protect her.

**Hazel's POV**

The games were coming to the end. Surprisingly we had managed to survive till the end. We mostly stayed in the back but still got in some action. Dakota and Gwen looked thrilled to actually do something instead of getting beaten on. Just as I heard the familiar horn I sighed in relief. It was over, no more worrying. Just as I thought that a shadow rose above me and Gwen gasped.

I heard a swoosh and turned around just in time to see a group of skeletons appear in front of me. One of them had a pilum impaled in it and they all seemed to be warding off attackers. Octavian stood in shock as they backed him off. (I'm not great with battle scenes so I apologize.) He stumbled in shock and couldn't help but mumble in disbelief.

Every time someone got close to me they would pull their swords and ward them off. Reyna flew in and tried get in but they still wouldn't budge. Only when Nico came did they salute and return to the ground, leaving only a lone pilum.

"Nico! What is the meaning of this?" Reyna glared at him. He remained surprisingly calm for such a situation. "Octavian was about to stab Hazel. I wasn't going to let that happen."

Everyone stared at the fresh dirt, he had caused this. The weirdo that seems so weak did that. That'll defiantly change their opinion about him.

"You blew the horn," He continued with a stern look. "The game was over." And with that he walked off to who knows where. Reyna glared at Octavian and assembled the winners. Throughout the ceremony people kept on asking if I knew Nico could do that and I just nodded no. Eventually everything died down and we went to sleep.

**Leo's POV**

**Right after they are saved by the hunter**

"Artemis said we'd find a lead to a missing friend of ours." She looked very concerned. "Alex?" I asked. At this she glared at me. This didn't add up, everyone at camp was searching for Alex, who else was missing.

"Percy Jackson" I tightened up. I had heard that name before, Rachel mentioned it and so did Nyssa. Apparently he was before Alex became leader. Finally I couldn't stand it no more.

"Who is this Percy Jackson kid, no one at camp seems to care. I just don't understand how he could attract a hot girl like you!" Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because I immediately felt a volt of electricity course through my body. She then punched me and looked at Jason.

"First of all, he is my friend." This was in a dangerous tone. Suddenly her voice softened as she said "He disappeared a few months ago. He was the leader of the camp before Alex came. He saved us in the Titan war and then when Annabeth broke up with him he just left."

"Wait; just because of one breakup he left camp forever?" She had a sad look as she said "It wasn't just that, she was his life. They seemed so happy then she just left him and so did the campers. I was mad at Annabeth but I couldn't stay mad even though she forced him out."

I felt like I was witnessing a different side of Thalia that not many people had seen before. Jason hugged her as I stood awkwardly in the corner.

A white wolf broke up the emotional moment with a loud woof. Thalia seemed to snap out of whatever faze she was in with a more determined look. She motioned us forward and we left the cave.

**That's the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed. I am sorry for updating so late again it's just I have been doing other things. Today's question is would you rather have me update longer chapters and less frequently or shorter chapters more frequently? I try to make each of my chapters 2K words but they are often 1½K words. That is it so goodbye peoples.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo, I am here for the next chapter in this book I am making. I hope you all enjoy what is to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Percy's POV**

When I first arrived at the Wolf-House I couldn't help but feeling like I shouldn't be here. The red and gray stones gave off a feel like something was in there. Something I shouldn't come near. Tinder beams lay on the house, while I stay on the outskirts of the ground. Every time I build up the courage to go near the ground around me softens, like it was magically turning into quick sand. Something about this place wasn't natural; something defiantly didn't want me here.

After a few hours of scouting out the house I came back to my humble camp. A blue sleeping bag was laid out over a tarp. About 10 yards from that was a crudely made fire pit. There was charcoal a few pieces of charcoal laying around it but nothing to spectacular. Due to the fact that I had no one else to sentry I went to bed wide awake every night. I would eventually fall asleep accompanied only by the howls of wolves.

When I woke up my final day a deer grazed in the grass around me. It was relatively big, enough to feed me for the day. For some reason animals always seemed to come near me and the house. Maybe it was something with the house or Artemis was just blessing me with a good meal. Regardless of the reason it was so near I pulled out a bow that had appeared my first day and walked closer.

The thing about hunting is I'm not very good at it. Killing the animal with a sword would be too hard but I sucked with a bow and arrow. Most of the time to hit it I have to get in swords reach and by that time it was long gone. Luckily this time I felt a bit more confident about my shot. I pulled out my bow and nocked an arrow and took a deep breathe. Just as I was about to let go a shadow rose above me.

I quickly shot the arrow and turned around, behind me stood a seven foot tall ogre with six arms. Out of instinct I uncapped my sword and slashed right though him. I looked smugly down at the pile of dirt and turned back to where the deer was. Luckily I had got my shot off but sadly the arrow landed twenty feet behind it. I guess maybe I am not meant to be a hunter of any sort.

I kicked the ground where the deer was and hoped somehow it magically appeared cooked in front of my eyes only to be greeted by a hand shooting out of the ground. I quickly backed up and ran into something else; it was the ogre I killed! I swung my sword decapitating the ogre and ran to my camp. I looked back to see the decapitated ogre start to reform, not good. I grabbed what useful supplies I had left and ran to the Wolf House.

The closer I got the more the mud seemed to grow wetter and wetter. By the time I had reached the house I was knee deep in mood and surrounded. On all sides of the Wolf House stood more of the six handed men. They seemed to not be trying to advance but trying to keep me in, something definitely was wrong. If they went through so much effort to keep out why would they try to keep me in?

I turned around and walked into the burned mansion. The inside was as beat as the outside and had nothing special in it. It just had some old fashion burnt furniture and a few pictures. The only interesting thing was the pictures. Each of them depicted a giant wolf standing over two children, whether to protect them or eat them I didn't know.

As I walked through the mansion there was always that same wolf, sometimes there was multiple children and others the same two. As I walked deeper and deeper into the room I found myself standing over a reflecting pool. In the center stood a small spire and a giant dark one. Perhaps the creepiest part was under the mass of tendrils a massive human shape seemed to be rising.

In the other spire lay an old women, but as soon as I got close to her she snapped her head up and hissed me off. Something her was happening and it involved the Giants, maybe that's what the other spire is. Then that means the ogres are trying to keep me in with the Giant, as a sacrifice.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of a hunting horn and the screams of multiple girls. Maybe the arrival of the hunters was good for everyone that wanted to survive but for me it meant certain death.

**Thalia's POV**

I lead the hunters through the woods and into a clearing where it stood. The thing that haunted my nightmares, where I lost Jason. Everything seemed the same as the last time, same stones and burnt wood. The only difference was a group of Earthborns that surrounded the perimeter. I put my hand up to stop the hunters and motioned for them to spread out around the entire place.

We would have to move fast or else the Earthborns would reform like we had found out with almost every other monster. We had about a two minute time if we were lucky to get in and find something. I pulled a lone arrow out of my quiver and aimed it. I was going to take the first shot and be followed by the hunters. I let the arrow slip through my fingers and land on a surprise ogre.

At this countless other arrows flew straight at the others and the hunters ran out screaming. Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to do, we practically alerted every one of our presence but at the time it felt good. As we sprinted over the soggy dirt I shouted out commands for everyone to do.

"Everyone, make sure there are no more Earthborns still alive. Once you've done that set up perimeter around the house and make sure no one gets in!" I motioned to the three hunters nearest to me to follow me into the mansion.

We quickly cleared each room, making sure no one was there. The only troubling part was all the paintings. They were mostly half burnt if not fully and always featured a creepy wolf. It looked a lot like Lycoan but I wasn't sure. Just as we got to our final room I motioned Shay forward.

She approached with caution, and slightly opened the doorway. When all seemed clear she slowly nudged the door forward and walked in. Faster that I could see a figure jumped out twisted the bow out of Shays arm and put her knife on her throat.

It took me about a whopping two seconds to notice that he figure was none other than Percy Jackson. I walked forward with no fear as he slowly backed up still holding Shay. Just as I got within a few feet of him he pushed Shay forward at me and pulled out his sword.

"We can talk later; right now you need to see this." He ordered. He then ran through the labyrinth of the house and we arrived in a reflecting pool, except something wasn't right. Right in the middle were two pillars. One seemed to have a humanoid giant rising while the other had someone locked in it.

I figured we'd get more answers out of the one we could actually talk to so I walked up to the smaller pillar. In the center of it laid an old women in a black dress with a wrinkled face, a face I immediately recognized.

"You!" She looked up and smiled at me. "Yes Thalia Grace, it is I. No would you kindly step away from the cage and wait until the ones that are supposed to open it come." I snorted at that.

"Who would want to rescue you?" I smiled at this but that was taken away by a fiery look in her eyes. "If I stay here the Giant king Porphyrion will rise and so will Gaea, and with that the western civilization you know and love will die." I was taken back by this; we actually had to save Hera. I was about to make a smart aleck question when Percy tapped me.

"Uh, Thalia. You might want to go check on your hunters." He pointed to where shouts of war came from. I quickly nodded, I was so kept up with Hera I barely noticed the real problem.

"Shay, stay here and guard Hera. Everyone else, including you Percy, come with me to assist the hunters." Percy uncapped his pen and I rubbed my magic wristband, this would be a long fight. We ran into the mansion just as the first bit of snow started to touch the ground.

**Hey guys, that is the end of that chapter. I am planning on finishing the Lost Hero portion of this book next chapter so you can look forward to that. I should update it tomorrow if I am lucky. Today's question is what is your favorite type of music? Mine is country and with that this chapter is over. Goodbye people.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I am planning on updating Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. I may update other days but these are the days I am planning on updating because I am busy with sports practice and other things. Well with that said here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Leo's POV**

They leaped from the helicopter and barely cleared the rotors when BOOM! The helicopter behind me was crushed and knocked me of my feet into a pile of ice. I got up shakily and looked behind me to see the biggest snowball the world had ever seen. It was a chunk of ice and snow the size of a garage.

Jason hurried over and asked "Are you ok?" I nodded and pointed to the direction of the Wolf House. Combat rang out in that direction with the occasional cry of battle. A group of hunters surrounded a log cabin mansion mix, although one of the hunters was using a sword. It didn't seem important at the time. Through the snow and sleet it looked haunted and abandoned something I defiantly wouldn't want to go into.

"Jason!" A voice rang out. Thalia appeared from the fog, her parka caked with snow. Her bow was in her hand, and her quiver almost empty. She ran toward them, but made it only a few steps before a six-armed ogre, one of the Earthborn, burst out of the storm behind her.

I was about to yell a warning but Thalia had it under control. She launched herself into a flip, notching an arrow as she pivoted like a gymnast and landed in a kneeling position. The ogre got a silver arrow in between the eyes.

She walked over and hugged Jason and quickly looked over at Piper. "The Hunters are barely holding the perimeter. The Earthborn and Lycoan's minions are relentlessly attacking, that's not even considering the storm spirits."

"The monsters keep on reforming as fast as we kill them. We invaded the Wolf House no problem. The guards were easily taken out, but as soon as we got in they trapped us in. It was meant to kill anyone that tried to help Hera."

"Where is she?" asked Jason. "Inside, we tried to free her she insisted that there was other people that were meant to free her, not us. Well hurry." She ran over to the abandoned mansion and motioned us inside.

"We've been here before, this is where Lupa took me in." Jason murmured. Thalia motioned to one of the pictures. It showed a she-wolf standing over multiple young children. Piper was engrossed with the picture but a sudden blast brought us to our senses.

"Come on, we must hurry." Thalia grabbed her knife and ran through the rest of the building.

When we arrived in the center of the building there stood two dirt pillars, one significantly larger than the other. A hunter stood guide but seeing all the arrows in her quiver I knew she hadn't seen any action. We walked over to the smaller pillar and I saw old Tia Callida.

"Hola Tia." She didn't seem any special. She looked like the same old babysitter I had.

"Don't look at me like a machine, get me out of here." She screamed at me. She then turned to Thalia who started to get in a yelling match with her only to have Jason step in.

"Thalia, your hunters need help, you should go." She clenched her jaw and said "Fine, but if you ask me. She deserves to stay in there. Thalia leaped out of the pool and ran back into the fight.

**Skip to when Khione comes because just typing the Lost Hero word for word is boring and annoying.**

The air turned brittle with cold. The temperature dropped so fast my lips cracked and my breathe turned to mist. A hunter, no a boy holding a sword stumbled into the room. He was breathing heavy and his hunters parka was caked in clay. I would've asked him who he was but I was cut off by seeing a wolf dragging a human size statue in. It was Thalia.

Jason rushed forward but the boy cut him off. "Who did this?" Jason asked. His body crackled with electricity but the boy didn't seem to notice it as he only looked forward at the approaching figure. A clear and cold laugh rang out I air.

She stepped through the mist in her snowy dress and with her silver crown. She regarded them with those deep brown eyes that had enchanted me in Quebec.

"_Bon soir, mes amis,_" said Khione, the goddess of snow. She gave me a frosty smile. "Alas, son of Hephaestus, you say you need time to unlock the cage? I'm afraid time is one tool you don't have."

**Jason's POV**

After the fight in Mount Diablo, I didn't think I could ever feel more afraid or devastated. My sister was frozen at my feet and my sword was broken in half. I figured I would have about 5 minutes until the giant king rose.

The boy in front of me pulled out his sword but by the way he stood I could tell he was tired. Never the less, the boy went to step up but was cut off by Leo. "This is my fight, it's my job to deal with her." He then turned to her.

"See, lady, this is what happens to snow in Texas. It freaking melts." Khione hissed as I grabbed my wooden plank. The boy next to me also lifted up his sword and we attacked.

Two wolves jumped out right at us, I quickly nocked them aside and looked at the boy beside me. Instead of hitting them with his edge he used the flat of the blade. He must've already figured out only silver can kill them.

Just as the two were down he pulled out a silver hunting knife and cut them to pieces. "Here." He shouted as he tossed the knife over. I quickly snatched it out of the air only to hear the sound of hooves on the ground. The boy jumped aside as I turned to the noise and jumped onto the horse.

It tried to rear me off and shook around. It took all my will to keep him from dissolving underneath me. I could feel its raging thoughts, they were so overpowering I wasn't able to protect myself. I barely noticed the boy standing next to me fighting off the wolves. He wasn't able to kill any of them but they seemed to attack less and less each time.

Trying to control horse was one of the hardest things I had ever done. How could Aeolus stand overseeing thousands and thousands of spirits? No wonder he had gone crazy. I only had one to control and if he could control thousands I could control this one.

He bucked but I held on. In his body I could see tempests in his body every time his body moved. "Tempest, that's your name."

At that he neighed in pleasure and seemed to calm down. I looked down to thank the boy but saw that he was long gone fighting Earthborn after Earthborn. There was probably twenty around him when a hurricane formed around him. Despite the fact he was in a hurricane he still fought like the campers at Camp-Halfblood, then why haven't I seen him. A demigod this powerful would attract waves of monsters. Suddenly a rock flew past me and I was back into fighting mode.

I looked around at my friends as I fought. Piper was taking on five Earthborns and she was beautiful. She moved around gracefully as the Earthborn just stared as she stabbed them.

Leo was standing right in front of the goddess taking her on. His entire body burned like he was doused in gasoline. Khione sent icicle spear after icicle spear straight at him but melted before it touched him. Before long almost all the enemies where destroyed, but why weren't they reforming.

"Ha," Yelled Khione. "Look, he has risen. You're already too late, your world is doom." She disappeared in a gust of snow. We turned around to see Hera's cage slowly falling into the ground.

"Help, the ground is claiming me. The giant wakes, you only have a few seconds." Piper started to try to talk Gaea to sleep as Leo went to work at the cage. The seemed to start to destroy the cage when suddenly the giant's spire crumbled with the sound of a tree snapping. The outer dirt layer exploded and the giant walked out.

I thought nothing could be scarier or creepier than Enceladus. I was wrong.

Porphyrion was even taller and more ripped than Enceladus. He seemed so huge and it felt like he had his own gravitational field. He was clad in bronze armor and skin was the color of lima beans. His hair was green and braided. It was decorated with multiple weapons, swords, daggers, axes. Some were bent while others were in perfect condition.

"Alive." He shouted. "Praise Gaea!" The unknown boy stepped forward with his sword, he didn't seem fazed by the giants appearance.

"Leave before we have to destroy you!" He had a lot of spirit, I could never do what he just did.

"Who are who are you? Hermes, Ares?" The boy shook his head no but didn't say anything. He motioned for me to pull out my knife and we attacked. I don't know what got over me but suddenly I felt like a shot of adrenaline hit me.

"I'm the son of Jupiter! I am the child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion." (HA, no you're not. Stupid Jason.) I don't know what I was saying, most of it just left my tongue without me even thinking. "I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos, and destroyed the Titan Krios with my bare hands. And now I am going to destroy you and feed you to your own wolves!"

I jumped up on the giants arm and started to climb. He would've knocked but he seemed too distracted with the other kid. He was surrounded by a hurricane again and flew in between his legs. He slashed each leg and kept on moving around (Sorry I am not good with battle scenes so if this isn't enough for you imagine it yourself.).

By the time he noticed me it was already too late. I grabbed a sword in his hair and stabbed it and the knife into his head.

"For Rome!" and with those words a giant lightning bolt hit his head knocking both of us down. The giant recovered faster than me and pulled out his spear.

"You think lightning is your ally. I was born in the idea of killing your father, and that means you." He spear started to light up and I knew it was the end. He threw the spear down and the world seemed to go in slow motion.

It sailed toward me and as I said my last prayer to the gods the sound of water crashing filled the air. The spear was swept away electrocuting the water. Now I was definitely dead. But the water didn't seem to touch me. Instead it flew straight at the giant electrocuting him and knocking him straight to the ground. The boy jumped up at the giant but was cut off by the sound of the stone and wood cage crumbling.

The dazed giant looked up and was meet by the gaze of Hera. She grew in size and glowed with power. "I will have my revenge!"

The giant stumbled up and backed away. "Till next time." And with that he slammed his foot to the ground and dropped right into it.

Around us the monsters remaining began to panic and retreat. But there was no place to go. Hera glowed brighter and yelled "Cover your eyes!"

I stupidly watched as Hera turned into a supernova, exploding in a ring of force that vaporized every monster around us. I fell, light searing into his mind, and his last thought was his body burning.

**Piper's POV**

**So tempted to kill him off right here.**

"Jason!"

I kept yelling his name, but he wasn't reacting. Thalia, Leo and that boy stood over him. His body was steaming and his eyes rolled behind his head. Hera walked over and said

"It's useless, he's dead." I couldn't believe it. I pulled him up and started to cry.

"That's the end, the prophecy. _Death unleash, through Hera's rage." _I couldn't believe it.

Then I noticed something, he was breathing! "Look, he's living!"

"Jason wake up, Wake UP!" Hera stood next to me as I yelled shaking her head like it wouldn't work. I kept on trying and on my last yell he shot up gasping and his eyes flew open.

"What, What happened?" He looked around and I noticed his eyes glowed gold. They suddenly went back to their original color and Hera walked up to him.

"Impossible." She was about to say more when Thalia cut her off and pulled Jason in a gigantic hug.

They sat there embracing each other for a while when that one kid that no one seemed to know cut them off. "So, you guys half-siblings or something." Until now that kid seemed to always be serious but I could tell differently now.

Thalia turned to him and said "No, full siblings. I never told anyone because I felt too much pain thinking about it." He nodded and seemed to back up occasionally glancing at Hera like she would eventually turn her attention to him. Sadly for him she did.

"Look who showed up. You disappear for a few months and appear again just at the right moment. If Olympus was open I would bring you right there but I guess I can't. Here" She turned to me and handed a button. "When you push this you will be teleported to camp. Good luck." She then turned to the boy. "And you Percy Jackson, you will have a larger part to play in this plan than you think."

She then looked silently at him like they were talking telepathically. She then smiled at us and disappeared.

We turned to the boy and I asked "So your Percy Jackson, I would ask you more questions but it seems we are on the clock. Jason, you done talking to Thalia?" He nodded and smiled at her.

I brought my finger right to the button and as I pressed it I heard Thalia yell

"I will see you at camp if I have enough time, By-" A light flashed in front of my eyes and I blacked out.

**Percy's POV**

As the three campers disappeared I turned to Thalia and smiled. "I must get going now, but I have something to give you." She pulled out a bracelet and gave it to me. It was tiny and silver and had a moon on it with a little button.

I pushed it and like my sword the bracelet transformed into a full sized crossbow. I smiled and aimed down the sights at a tree. I quickly fired and it skimmed the side of the tree I was aiming at, better than with a bow and arrow.

Thalia stifled a giggle and said "It's from Artemis, now I must get going." She whistled to her hunters and had them form up. She counted them and yelled for them to get going. I watched as they ran by and ran into the woods. The last I saw of them was Shay waving goodbye and her being surrounded by the branches of the trees.

_Now you will sleep until the time is ready for you to wake._ Artemis voice rang in my head and I felt myself losing conscious. My last thought was of a silver eyed goddess and that thought stayed in my dreams for the months to come.

**And back at Camp Half-Blood Jason fainted and left the two other questers shocked. He died the next day and Piper went on to live a normal life, found a man to settle down with and lived happily ever after without Jason, who died and was cursed to the Fields of Punishment. JK and that was the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and todays question is who do you think is going to die of the Seven in the Blood of Olympus (Someone is, Uncle Rick said)? I believe that it is going to be Frank and that Hazel will go back to the Underworld to be with him. And with that happy note this is the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading and goodbye people.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I am back for the next chapter of this book. Have any of you guys seen the Blood of Olympus cover? I like it but if you haven't seen it you should go check it out. I am going to start to respond to the reviews that are asking questions and sorry if I don't answer yours.**

**The Invisible Predator – I would totally want to do that to Octavian and I want it to be Jason but I said what my guess was.**

**Guest (You know who you are) – I was going to put that at the end in the actual story as a joke but I figured someone would actually believe that was the ending so I put it in the AU**

**TobiasEverdeenJackson22456 – I would've liked to do more with Percy but I'm not good with fight scenes and I couldn't think of how they would fight and everything in it so I decided to keep it out.**

**Sunnysocks – I realized at the end of that chapter that I hadn't mentioned Arty at all during the entire chapter and I felt I had forgot about her entirely so I put that in and I will progress with it later in the book.**

**Jake Wolf – I'm pretty sure that he won't kill Percy or Annabeth but knowing him he might.**

**Well that's all my responses and I probably won't respond to three or two word responses because I feel I'll just use an obvious answer. With that here is the next chapter! ****J**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters and stuff.**

**Jason's POV**

The council was nothing like I was expecting. From the camp atmosphere I knew it would be laid back but this much I could never predict. The camp counselors sat around a Ping Pong table and most of them were goofing around. From what I remember of Camp Jupiter we probably would've been sewed in a bag with weasels and thrown in a river nearby, I couldn't remember what river but it had something to do with a T.

Around me all the counselors were messing around doing their own thing. Clovis was snoring away as usual and Butch was seeing how many pencils he could fit in Clovis's nose. Next to him was Travis Stoll who was trying to light the Ping Pong table on fire. The Hecate leader Lou Ellen was playing I got your nose with Miranda Gardiner from Demeter. Only in this version Ellen actually magically disconnected Miranda's nose and Miranda was trying to get it back.

I was hoping Thalia would show up and help but she probably wasn't able to come because of some hunter's affair. Even though I knew this and Chiron reassured me she would be ok I still was worried. I hadn't been with her my entire childhood and when I was we were about to be killed so I didn't want her to leave like she did before.

Annabeth didn't seem as relaxed as everyone else in the room. She had her armor over her clothes and her knife was strapped to her side. As soon as I walked in her eyes shifted to me with an expected look, as if she was trying to extract information out of him with sheer willpower.

As soon as Chiron walked in everyone straightened up but none of them stopped what they were doing. "Let's come to order," Chiron said "Lou Ellen, please give Miranda her nose back. Travis, if you'd kindly extinguish the flaming Ping Pong ball, and Butch. I think twenty pencils is really too much for any human nostril. Thank you, now as you can see Jason, Piper, and Leo have returned successfully … More or less. Some of you may have heard part of the story but now they will fill in all of your questions."

Everyone looked at me expectantly; since I was the leader I would know the most. I cleared my throat and began our adventure. Everyone stayed quiet for the entire story, only the occasional interruption from Piper and Leo filling in details I forgot.

When we got to the Wolf House part I made sure not to talk about Percy but when we started I hesitated for a moment. Most of the counselors didn't notice but Clarisse and Annabeth looked at me. I made sure to look at them and put on my best lying look. This seemed to convince Clarisse but Annabeth looked at me weirdly every once and a while.

When I finished talking everyone turned from me and looked at Annabeth. She looked around, cleared her throat and started.

"So Hera was here," She said. "Talking to you." I nodded and looked around.

"Look, I don't trust her, but she isn't making this up about the other group of demigods. That's where I come from."

"Romans," Clarisse tossed Seymour a Snausage. "You expect us to believe there's another camp with demigods. Ya right, if they exist why haven't we heard of them?"

Piper sat forward and talked for one of the first time in the argument. "The gods kept the two groups apart because every time they see each other, they try to kill each other."

She still didn't believe that so Chiron said "You have crossed paths, many times. It's always a tragedy, and always the gods try to remove the memories of those involved. The rivalry goes all the way back to the Trojan War, Clarisse. The Greeks invade Troy and burned it down. The Trojan Hero Aeneas escaped and founded the race that would someday become Rome. Then the Romans worshipped the gods and they changed."

"They became more warlike. More about expansion, conquest and discipline."

"If they did exist where were they during the Titan war?" Chiron looked over at me, I could still remember what happened.

"They did, while you and Percy," I noticed Annabeth flinched at the name Percy and some of the counselors looked down. "where defending Mount Olympus they conquered Mount Othrys and Jason deafeted the titan Krios."

**I am going to skip ahead because this is probably boring for you guys and I am getting tired of typing like this.**

"Exactly, Alex is probably at the other camp and doesn't remember anything about his old life." Annabeth slowly got out of her chair and walked out. This seemed to be a signal for all the other counselors to get up and leave but I was grabbed by Chiron. Piper looked over at me and smiled as she walked out.

"I know you took something out of your story and I expect Annabeth knows too. If you did see what I think you saw then you should tell me now." I figured this guy expected who I saw so I decided now would be a good time to tell him.

"When we got to the Wolf House, the hunters weren't the only things guarding the place. There was a boy there, he seemed to be good in battle but what confused me was why I hadn't seen him. If he was so good then why wasn't he at Camp. Eventually he helped stop the Giant King and we left seeing him talk to Thalia."

He nodded expectantly at me and acted like I was forgetting something. I raked my brain to remember what it was, Hera said something. It took a while but eventually I pinpointed the memory.

I looked up at his blank face and said "Hera mentioned a bigger part in the plan, I have a feeling he is one of the seven." I looked up at him and his face looked sadly at me.

"Events in history often repeat themselves. I knew as soon as I saw him leave he was just putting himself in a bigger part of the story than he expected. Now would you please go and have some fun with your friends. I'm afraid the longer you stay in here the longer Ms. Chase is going interrogate you."

I nodded as he returned to his card game and right as I walked outside I was grabbed by an invisible force. I looked around to see who it was but couldn't find anyone. I quickly remembered rumors about Annabeth's invisibility cap. I swiped above where the force came from and Annabeth appeared next to me.

"Come with me, we have some things we need to talk about." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the porch and into the damp grass. Her grip was incredibly tight and I noticed she was walking in the direction of the Athena cabin. Her strides seemed to hurry up the closer we got and she was practically running when we arrived at the Athena cabin.

She stopped right at the door step and looked me in the eye with those stormy gray eyes. "You know where he is, tell me." I hesitated, she knew about Percy. I told him I wouldn't tell her but if she was listening to our conversation she must all about what happened. I grudgingly looked at her, not letting her overpower me like this.

"Why won't you tell me, it doesn't matter if you tell me or not. Where's Alex, you saw him at the Wolf House so where is he." Thank the gods, she must have started listening when I was just talking about him. I let my posture lower and looked her in the eyes again, this time with a softer look.

"Alex didn't say much, he helped us and then Hera talked to him and he was taken away by him." She muttered a curse and looked up at the pale blue sky. She cursed again and a wave of lightning coursed through the clear sky.

She looked back at me with an apologetic look, "Sorry about that, just when Chiron said he left I figured he must've had a reason and that you'd know. I guess you were trying to help me by not revealing anything, knowing Hera abducted my boyfriend really puts a strain on my heart but I still feel better knowing. Well I've held you long enough you better get back to Leo and Piper." She smiled at Pipers name like she knew something and strolled solemnly into the empty gray cabin.

**About 5 months later**

**Percy's POV**

Buzz, buzz buzz. I looked groggily up into the air. How long had I been sleeping? All I could remember was falling asleep to the sound of something, what was that? Oh ya, it was, 'Yawn' Artemis. She said something about waiting to wake. Maybe now's not the time to wake up.

I laid my head back onto the leaves. You know it may seem uncomfortable but it seemed like pegasus stuffed pillows. All nice and warm, cuddled up next to the woodland animals, like the deer and squirrel and whatever this is.

I shot up and looked down at the pile of leaves. A 20 foot long snake lay curled up next to where my head rested. I reached for my sword but quickly disregarded that because I could tell it was friendly. Just as I was about to walk to the direction of a clearing I doubled over.

Hunger pains shot through my body and my entire body went stiff from soreness. My vision started to blur as I got closer and closer to the ground. Maybe hunger was something Artemis forgot, maybe the magical sleep was supposed to keep me feed.

Just as I was about to pass out again my vision suddenly cleared and a silver glow appeared around me. I mumbled a quick prayer to Artemis and stumbled to the direction of the clearing. My limbs were super sore and every step ached me to stop.

I stopped to catch my breath and stretch and looked around. It was a relatively nice place, flowers bloomed everywhere and trees shot straight up into the sky. The leaves on said trees had a beautiful shade of red, orange and yellow. Some of the leaves had fallen on the ground but most were still hanging on the branches.

Judging by the array of colors I assumed it was the start of fall or somewhere close by. I figured about 5 months in one pair of clothes was long enough so I looked down at what I was wearing. I had long baggy pants and the hunter's parka Shay gave me. I zipped off the parka and took of the pants and looked down at myself.

I was wearing simple jeans with a simple silver shirt with a moon on it. Maybe this wasn't my style and to be honest it didn't seem to look good but I figured this was the best I got so I had to deal with it. I decided to check the pockets of my jeans and found Riptide sat exactly where it usually does.

The bracelet Artemis gave me was slapped on my wrist and matched the shirt. It was pretty simple but beautiful at the same time. A little moon dangled off of it and seemed elegantly crafted. I pressed down the button and the bracelet transformed into a full size crossbow.

It was like the bracelet, painted silver with a moon. It looked a lot like the hunters bow but different at the same time. It wasn't as graceful as the hunters bow but seemed more masculine, stronger in a way.

I positioned myself and looked straight at an especially large tree. I took a deep breath in and out and pulled the trigger.

The arrow whizzed right past the tree and of to the thickly covered woods. I went to grab it but realized an arrow had automatically reloaded itself, cool.

I took another aim, this time making sure not to move a muscle and took another breath. I waited making sure I was perfectly still and took another shot.

This one skimmed the outer bark of the tree and flew into the same trees the other one had. I shook my head as if it was its fault I couldn't shoot. I decided third times the charm and took another aim. Just as I was about to fire I heard a voiced ring out of the forest.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my forest and I think you just shot my tree." I quickly reared around to the sound of the voice and landed on a human sized female with elfish features and a green tint to her skin.

"Eek, point that weapon away. I hate violence!" She was wearing a simple dress, not much to it and seemed to be an average nymph, hopefully one that wouldn't attack. I lowered my weapon and walked up to her.

"Don't worry, I won't shoot you. I was just trying out my new weapon. Well, now that you're here can you help me get out of this forest?" I looked hopefully at her but she just stubbornly shook her head no.

"You came in, shot my tree and you're asking me for help. You sir should be the one helping me." She had an attitude. She reminded me of the river nymph I had met in the Triple G Ranch.

I figured I couldn't force her to do it but maybe I could be nice to her and she would tell me.

"Ok, I guess you win." She seemed surprise by that answer. Maybe all demigods they meet just use force, no wonder they seem to hate us.

"But it would be really nice if you could help me get out of here. I'll help fix your tree." I smiled but was met by a frown.

"Nice try demigod but acting sweet isn't going to get you anywhere. I guess you'll be stuck in here forever." Man this nymph was stubborn! What to do, what to do. Ah, I got it.

"I may not be able to convince you but my friend might." I knew this was a risky move, but it had to be taken. I willed a rainbow to be formed and grabbed a golden drachma that just happened to appear in my pocket.

"(I forgot what you say.) Show me Grover Underwood, Camp Half-Blood!" The image shimmered and eventually steadied on a satyr eating enchiladas. He didn't notice for a second but soon looked over as the enchiladas dropped out of his mouth.

"P-P-Percy! Where have you been!" He seemed more happy than angry. "I've been doing a quest for Artemis, top secret." At the name Artemis he went into a day dream only to be awoken by the clearing of a voice.

The nymph behind me walked up and said "Lord of the Wild, this idiot over here shot my tree and I figure you know how to figure this dispute out the best." He nodded and looked at both of us and looked back at her.

"Ok, I will figure this problem out with you two but on one price. Where are you guys so I know where to help you out." I could tell he wanted to help her out but that would also mean he knows where I am.

She smiled and nodded. She then turned to me and pointed into the direction where my arrows flew before. I nodded and quickly grabbed everything I had. I needed to get a head start on whatever search crew Grover had.

I looked back once more at my best friend to see him smiling at me. I could tell by that smile that every satyr and nymph in the area would be looking for me. This just got a whole lot harder.

**Yay that is it with this chapter. Sorry for taking so long and not following my schedule and I would like to say a good reason why but it's really just I have been lazy. I probably can't update tomorrow (Thursday) because of practice but Friday I will try really hard to update.**

**Today's question is open to a lot of interpretations and it is what are your thoughts on the new cover? These can be anywhere from predictions to just what you like or noticed. I really haven't found much but some people are saying that one of the swords in the giant's hair is Percy's. I personally don't believe that but it is up to you guys to decide what you think it is.**

**That's it so goodbye peoples and hopefully see you on Friday.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guy's I am back for another chapter. In response to some of the comments the way you find the new cover is type in The Blood of Olympus cover and go to the USA today link. Hopefully you can find it now and if you want to comment what you think it means go right ahead. Now for the reviews.**

**The Invisible Predator – I not sure if I saw the first cover you're talking about but I did see the two different camp shirts. I like the design on the Omega one but I feel it doesn't really match all the other ones, and yes Percy didn't have his brain wiped.**

**Jake Wolf – Ya, when I first wrote it Percy's name was said when Annabeth started listening so I went back and changed it. I felt it was little too early to reveal that Percy was helping them.**

**Another Random Human – I'm not sure how I am going to make him and Alex mix. I also don't want Alex being in the seven but I haven't decided how his storyline would go. It could end up having him as one of the Seven if that's how the dice are rolled.**

**Hera sama – I felt that she wouldn't let him just leave and it lead to Grover finding him and if you want to find the cover use the directions I wrote up top.**

**Well that's all the ones I am going to do today. If your comment wasn't answer and its long like I said it's probably because I felt my answer would be to cliché and it wouldn't really be one. So with that here is the next chapter.**

**Sam's POV**

Every once and a while my thoughts drift to Percy. He just disappeared one day, leaving his friends here to wonder where he went. The craziest thing is no one remembered him but Katie and I. I remember my confusion the day after he left.

_-Flashback-_

I walked into the orange café like I did every day. Everything was the same as usual, the place bustled with the usual costumers and the counter seemed the exact same as usual, but something was one. Right where Percy usually stood a kid his age with blond hair, defiantly not him. I figured maybe Percy called this guy in so I went up and sat up at the counter.

"Hey Sam, how have you been?" He asked me. I looked up at him with a puzzled look that he noticed. "Don't act like you don't know me. We've been buddies for a while now." He remarked. I smiled up at him like I recognized him and was kidding.

He went to go grab a drink and my head hurt. This kid was like Percy, but he wasn't. He talked differently, acted different and just by looking at him he wasn't Percy. I looked back at him and saw he was talking to Katie. She looked at me and smiled and motioned me to walk towards them.

I scooted down to sit next to them and Katie hugged me. "Where have you been Sam? Matt and I have been waiting forever for you. We were just talking about that movie we just saw, and Diana. I wonder where she went."

She acted just like everyone else in the place. All the people that should know Percy were gone. I figured maybe this was some sick joke. "Seriously guys, stop messing around. This isn't funny." I said with a straight face.

Matt looked over at me with a frowned face. "What joke, what's wrong man." I was getting infuriated.

I shot up and looked him straight in the face. "What's wrong? What's Wrong? You walk in here and act like someone you aren't!" I stormed out the door and noticed Katie following me.

Just as I reached my car Katie grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong with you? You don't just walk up to our friend and yell at him." She said it in a soft voice but I could tell she was angry.

"Friend, you mean a kid that we just met today?" She was taken back at what I said. "What about Percy? Our friend for the past couple weeks, you remember."

She looked confused like I expected her to but then fiercely hugged me.

"Percy, Percy." She repeated his name for a while, we just stood their hugging. She looked up at me and said two words

"I remember."

_-Flash forward-_

Every once in a while she would forget and I would have to remind her. It baffles me how this could happen; maybe it was something with that Diana girl. She comes and wins Percy's heart and then they go on a date and he disappears. Next thing we know something is messing with our heads.

I sighed and walked into the café. It was still fun to go in and talk with Matt. He seemed cool but he wasn't Percy. The orange of the café didn't seem so nice and cheerful any more.

Katie and I just chatted for some time and eventually left to go to school. Just like any other day, without Percy.

**Percy's POV**

I'd like to say that with the nymph's directions I made it safely out of the forest, sadly that isn't exactly what happened. I walked a few feet into the direction of the exit and the forest around me seemed to surround me. I went to turn back and make sure I was going the right direction but where I entered a giant oak tree stood in my way. I couldn't go around it because thorn bushes surrounded it, keeping me in.

I don't know how it could've got there because it seemed hundreds of years old. Grover's magic was already reaching me, I had to act fast. I spun around into a sprint and found the area I was just at was replaced by an entirely new scene.

I didn't however stop this time to awe. I started to sprint straight ahead and felt branched smash into me. Luckily what's left of my Curse of Achilles prevented me from being injured.

I battled my way through the branched and found myself in another clearing, no, the same clearing. The oak tree stood right in front of me like it did before. Grover must be really determined to find me (I think I am making it sound like Grover's a villain but he really isn't. He is just trying to get his friend back even if it seems mean). I turned back around and ran into the branches again.

The branches whacked me back and forth and I found myself in another clearing, the exact same one! I then thought why follow what the trees want me to and not just cut my way through. I went to the thorn bush and cut them down.

I walked through the foliage of trees and found me back at the same clearing.

This experience brought me back to one of my earlier quests, the labyrinth. Somehow Grover had managed to recreate the same experience he had there and put it into nature (Once again, even if this seems cruel I don't mean it to be. Grover's good).

If he modeled this after the labyrinth it must be solved the same way. I reached into my pockets to see if I had any string like material, dangit. I didn't have any, I would have to improvise. I crouched down and rustled my hands through the leaves covering the ground. I did this for a while until my arms landed on a hard thing.

I ripped my hand up and brought out a branch. It wasn't very large but it would serve its purpose. I took out my sword and sharpened it to a point and jammed it into the ground. I turned to the nearest branch path and ran through.

I arrived at what seemed to be the same clearing. I then turned back and ran back into the path I had come from. When I arrived the stick was gone and soft ground lay where it was sticking out. I went to where it was and dug my hands into the dirt. After a few handfuls I felt a sharp edge on my palm.

The pointed stick was buried in the ground that meant it wasn't as magical as I thought. It didn't have the power to go on forever like the labyrinth did. I grabbed my sword and ran into the trees. I kept slashing and running until I jumped out to a bustling highway.

I landed on the edge of the road and looked around. Car's flew past me, whipping around my hair. I brushed of the dirt and looked around for any signs. There wasn't any.

I stumbled down the highway waiting to find a sign that told me where I was. After a few miles I saw a familiar green sign. It said _San Francisco – 50 miles._ I knew I should turn the other way; San Fran was a dangerous place to be, even with the Titans gone. But I knew Grover wouldn't follow me there and something made me feel like it was the right place to go.

I can't really explain what it was but it just felt like I was going the right direction walking that way. I continued to hike that way until the moon shone right above me.

I set up camp and stared right at the moon. Maybe that was Artemis up there, riding it. Right as I said that the moon seemed to light up silvery. Ok it was her. I was about to lay back down when I heard a hissing sound around me.

I didn't move a muscle, it seemed to be right next to me. I slowly turned my head and saw a dracaena. It had a simple gold sword and seemed to be walking in one direction. I slowly crept up and hid behind a bush.

She didn't seem to notice and kept on muttering in a language that seemed familiar. I kept on hearing familiar words in the language, like _romans_, Jason and _revenge_. This was my ticket to the Roman Camp. Maybe Artemis sent this monster to guide me. But that would require me to be stealthy, which I wasn't.

I crawled on, feeling my heart pound every time it stopped and sniffed the air. She kept on muttering in that language, which I seemed to recognize more and more, like when I learned Greek.

After walking for a few miles the monster stopped a final time. Then it muttered just loud enough for me to here "I smell you half-blood." It turned around and attacked.

I pulled out my sword and blocked her sword and went for my own attack. It would've been relatively easy except 4 more of her friends popped out of the bushes; I had walked straight into an ambush.

The 5 of them attacked at once and I went entirely at defense. Every time they slashed I dodged but didn't retaliate. After a few moments of this the original dracaena got impatient and jumped forward with her teeth and claws. I side stepped and slashed my blade right through her stomach.

This triggered three others to attack at once but it was easy now. They were mad and didn't think about defense. I blocked the first three and caught the wrist of the third. I kicked her down and ducked under the sword of one and stabbed her in the stomach.

She burst into sand as the one I kicked down came to her senses. She came back with a ferocious attack as the other one started to run down the highway. I stepped in blocked the sword and sliced her head off. Normally now I would admire my work but last monster was making its way down the street.

I pulled out my crossbow and lined up my shot. Maybe I was feeling incredibly lucky or the silver aura around me was Artemis helping me but when I took my shot it nailed her right in the back of the head.

I put the crossbow away and went to grab one of the swords to hear a human voice say "Nice shot."

Three teens walked out. There were armored with gold and were in defensive positions. One had a bow while the other two had swords.

"Step away from the swords, we don't want to hurt you." I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was scared but I did what she said. These guys would take me where I want to go.

"Put the sword and crossbow down." I took out my sword, ignoring the looks of surprise when I pulled out my pen. I decided not to tell them it would reappear to my pocket, it would be useful later. I then put the crossbow down and looked at them expectantly.

"You're coming with us." It sounded more like an order than a request so I followed the three mysterious half-bloods into the woods.

**That is it for this chapter. I hope all of enjoyed and I will try to upload tomorrow and Sunday. I might start a new story when school is over but for now this is my top priority. Today's question is who is your favorite Roman character? Mine is Frank, I don't have a reason like usual but I just really like his character and shape-shifting ability. That's it for today so goodbye people., I don't have a reason like usual but I just really like his character and shape-shifting ability. That's it for today so goodbye people.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I may have said I would update soon but I lied. I would like to deliver a big sob story on why I haven't uploaded but it's basically that I am lazy, plain lazy. I could've uploaded every day for the past 4 days but I was too lazy. Luckily I am here now to update so ya. Here are some review things.**

**TyberAurora – I am not sure how I want this to play out yet. I am definitely going to follow the main quest line but I might take some parts out and put some in.**

**AnotherRandomHuman – I really don't think Alex will be part of the seven, just another extra guy like Nico is, and I also don't think he would fit in that good.**

**Guestgoldplatinum – I agree with some things you say, like Alex on the boat but I won't make him useless. He wouldn't become the head of a camp by being a coward but that doesn't mean he is going to be courageous. As for the ending I am not sure what I am going to do for Artemis and Annabeth.**

**The Invisible Predator – Ya I felt that I just ignored the "mortals" the entire story. They may have a part in the end of the story or they may not, I'm not sure.**

**Jake Wolf – I also like Reyna for how she acts and leads. I also believed that I couldn't just have his mortal friends just forget him. I had to leave a little bit of remembrance if I ever want to follow them later.**

**Ya so that's it for now, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Hazel's POV**

It started as a normal day; I woke up and changed into my gear. The barracks were filled with the noise of the clanking of armor and the rustling of clothes. This was surprisingly calm for me, I felt like I finally was accepted and was like everyone else here.

I stumbled out of my barracks and into the shining sun light. I flinched and backed into the shadow of the door. I quickly came to my bearings and walked back outside. That happened a lot when I was just waking up.

The fields in the Underworld were dark and ominous, not like the fields in Camp Jupiter. I guess I just felt like I was still there, just drifting without a real purpose, in endless misery.

_Snap out of it Hazel, those thoughts can trigger a flashback. _In the past when I was thinking about my past life and my time in the Underworld triggered my visits back there. I guess staying positive is a way to stay away from those thoughts.

I found myself mindlessly walking over to the assembly, bumping into other campers as I trudged on. I got a few shoves back but no real attacks, everyone was like me. I just walked in the stream of gold and purple to where we went every day.

As we walked dust was kicked up and getting all over everything. Some of the new recruits hastily whipped it off while older ones like me just knew that we could do that when we arrived.

I stumbled in with all the other campers and formed lines according to Cohorts. My cohort stood at the end while I was at the back. Gwen stood smiling at the front and was looking intently at Reyna. Next to her stood a boy I had never seen before and Octavian.

The boy had a childish face that just didn't match his body. I don't know why but I was entranced to stare at him until Reyna called us to attention.

She yelled "Colors." And the standard-bearers came and did the same thing they did every day. The same walk, same colors and same shame we all felt when a plain pole was raised. But today everything wasn't the same.

After we finished with the colors Reyna called out "Romans, this is Frank Zhang. He seeks to join the legion. What do the auguries say?" She turned to Octavian who stood smugly.

This was a ceremonial thing, if someone wasn't worthy they wouldn't have been with Lupa and made it this far. But it made us seem more formal, which boosted Octavian's ego because he had something important in every campers joining experience.

"The auguries are favorable. He is qualified to serve." He announced so formally it would seem that he managed to take down the Titan lord Saturn all by himself.

"Ave! Hail!" We shouted. Everything was perfectly timed, probably scaring the new camper. Making it seem worse than it already was. As for the kid he seemed to be taking it ok. He wasn't trembling like some campers but was fidgeting his hands. He would look back and forth at Reyna and the campers like he didn't want something to be told, like me.

Reyna motioned for the senior officers to come forward. The most senior centurion in each cohort, which for the First Cohort was Octavian.

He confidently walked forward and eyed the camper, sizing him up. As he looked at the boy's face a smirk crept on his face. The boy didn't seem to notice but Reyna did. She gave him a glare before letting him speak.

"Recruit, do you have any credentials? Letters of reference?" I remembered from when I had joined and when countless others had joined that they had letters from older demigods. Good ones brought you better jobs like messenger, instead of the grunt work everyone else did.

Octavian of course had a family full of former legionnaires and looked down on those that didn't have any.

The boy shifted uncomfortably and said "Yes, here." He handed a simple envelope to Octavian who quickly scanned it. He nodded and handed it back to the kid.

"He has credentials, will any legionnaires stand for him?" I looked hopefully at some of the older campers that could accept him. No one in the First or Second cohort were interested but a kid in the Fourth seemed to be debating in.

Before he could answer a boy named Craig from my cohort yelled out "I will stand for Frank Zhang." Frank looked up hopefully and smiled. It was awkward when no one said anything for a while. Luckily Frank was quickly accepted.

Our centurions Gwen and Dakota looked at each other and held a quick silent conversation. Dakota nodded at the end and said "My cohort has spoken, we accept the new recruit."

Reyna nodded and looked back at Frank, "Congratulations, Frank Zhang. You have been accepted into the Fifth Cohort. You will be given a tablet with your name and cohort. In one year's time, or as soon as you complete an act of valor, you will become a full member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Serve Rome, obey the rules and defend the camp with honor. Senatus Populusque Romanus!" She shouted.

The campers echoed the cheer and dispersed. Craig, Frank and I remained standing there. He walked over to Craig with a nervous look but seemed quickly relieved. He then turned to me and smiled.

_A few days later_

I stumbled through a thick forest near camp. Frank stumbled behind me cursing at every tree root and branch. In front of me Gwen walked carefully forward.

We were on a quick mission to destroy a group of dracaena that had seemed to group around us. It wasn't a major mission but it was to show Frank the basics, to ease his nerves. But to be honest this was only the third time I had went on a mission and I was still nervous.

Gwen motioned us to stop by a big oak. I halted but Frank didn't seem to notice and ran right into me. I stumbled forward but managed to keep my footing. I turned around and glared at Frank with a stern look but when I saw his apologetic face my face softened.

He smiled at that and I quickly turned around. I could feel my face light up and my stomach feel weird. Luckily Frank didn't seem to notice and was looking intently at Gwen. She smiled knowingly at me and motioned Frank forward.

I went to grab his bow but hesitated. He looked over at Gwen who nodded. He silently pulled out his bow and stalked forward. Gwen pointed to the muddy ground at a few trampled leaves and muddy footprints.

He nodded and looked through a group of bushes. He notched a arrow and his hand steadied. He aimed left and right until putting it down sighing.

"It's too thick, I can't see anything." He whispered. Gwen nodded and pushed a bush beside. I followed her while Frank followed me keeping his bow aimed forward.

The leaves crunched as we softly walked over them. We seemed to walk forever as the sun crept down. When it seemed inches away from the horizon the sound of metal clanging ringed in the air.

Gwen jumped back and pulled out her sword. She stealthily crouched forward and nudged a few branches aside. When she got to a wall of leaves she pushed them aside and sunlight flooded in to the bushes.

She turned around in surprise and quickly ran out. Knowing the severity of the moment Frank and I darted forward.

In front of us were the noise was coming from was a boy about 17 years old fighting the group of dracaena that we were trying to track. A few dusty weapons sat in sand around the boy while he was expertly fighting the remaining dracaena.

He blocked one of the last dracaena's sword and sliced her head off. He then grabbed a crossbow out of nowhere without breaking motion and aimed at the dracaena that was running away.

He started to glow silver as he took a shot. It sailed straight at her and punctured the back of her head. He smiled at his work and magically made the crossbow disappear as fast as it appeared. He went down to grab a sword but was cut off by Gwen.

"Nice shot." Her voice sounded confident but I could tell she didn't want to do this. We scuttled forward, with Frank in the back holding his bow. The boy looked up and smiled at us, like this was something he wanted.

"Step away from the swords, we don't want to hurt you." Her voice was wavering and the boy could tell it. It seemed like we could take him out (Ha) but it would result in injuries we wouldn't want.

"Put the sword and crossbow down. "He then took a pen out and uncapped it. It transformed into a bronze sword and put it down. He looked at us and saw our looks of surprise. He grabbed a bracelet on his wrist and put it down next to the sword.

"You're coming with us." She said it in an orderly voice that left no room for argument. Gwen seemed to have calmed down, not as afraid of the boy as she was before.

She calmly walked over to the boy and grabbed the sword and crossbow. She tossed the crossbow to Frank and kept the sword. She then motioned the boy to pick up the remaining swords.

"If you try to escape or do any funny business my friend over here will send an arrow right through the center of your back." The boy paled considerably and quickly picked up the swords.

He seemed to be able to pick up the swords with ease and walked forward. Gwen followed him and started to interrogate him early.

"So, where did you get the sword and crossbow? How did you get so good?" He shrugged calmly and said "I got the sword from my mother as a gift from my father. I only recently got it, same with the bracelet. Then I went to Ch-Lupa and she trained me to use the weapons (Percy learned about Lupa from Artemis). I was making my way to camp but I guess you guys will take me there."

He said each word cautiously after Lupa. Like he was hiding something he didn't want us to find out. Gwen looked back at me with a look that said he's hiding something.

The rest of the walk went quietly with almost no trouble. The only dangerous thing that happened was when Gwen stumbled on some gravel. Frank reacted quickly and whipped over at her. His hand was just about to release the arrow.

He calmly lowered it and we continued on the road. We eventually arrived at the entrance to the camp where two guards stood. They smiled at Gwen but their attention was quickly turned to the boy. They drew out their swords and pointed them at him.

He jokingly smiled at them, which didn't help and walked forward right into the tunnel leading to Camp Jupiter.

**Ya so that's it for now. Although I could've updated anytime one reason I didn't was because I don't know where the story is going. I literally sit at the laptop with no idea and type what comes to my mind. Well hopefully I will upload soon (Probably not) and I won't have a long break like last time.**

**Today's question is who is your favorite Greek character? It doesn't have to be a demigod, it can be a satyr, god or demigod. Mine is probably Percy. He is my favorite character but as for last question I like Frank better as one of the Seven. That's all for today.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I am back, Surprise! Once again I have no reason for not uploading instead of being lazy. Luckily summer is now starting so I will have more time to upload. I will try to upload twice a week but I probably won't. Well now is review time.**

**The Invisible Predator – Wat o_0.**

**Gold Testament – Ok I explained that really bad. What I meant is that a couple chapters ago I asked who is your favorite of the seven? I said Frank but for another question I asked who is my favorite character. I said Percy. But it wouldn't make since because if Percy was my favorite character then why would Frank be my favorite of the seven if Percy is in the seven. I tried (But failed) to explain that Percy is my favorite character but I like Frank and how he is like with the other seven. This don't make much since (Reading this it sounds stupid) but that is how I feel.**

**Ya that's it for the reviews, now for the awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Leo's POV**

I grudgingly got up and rustled my hands through my hair. It was greasy and in some places burnt and brittle. I sighed and slipped on and looked around my cabin.

Tools lay on the ground, some broken and some with nicks in their edges. I scuttled through the cluttered area and scooped up the tools. They clinked and clanked as I put them in a big plastic box at the door.

The racket had caused a few of my campers to wake up like Harley but they were used to my early bird antics. Lately I had been getting crabby and cranky at almost everything that happened. With all of these tools lying around my siblings would use them as an excuse to not work on the boat.

In the beginning their enthusiasm was almost matching mine but with all the work needed to be put in the boat there simply wasn't enough energy to keep going. We couldn't spare a minute or we'd be late and ruin the entire quest.

My lack of enthusiasm was noticed by Jason and Piper but not any of the other campers. The others knew I would be down but not how down, only Jason and Piper could notice that.

I went to the door grabbing the box so my siblings wouldn't do anything with them when a voice rang out in the silent cabin.

"Need a hand with that?" I looked over and saw Nyssa tying her boots and smiling at me. I nodded and waited for her to get up. She was wearing a simple tee and pants, not much but it was all we needed.

She hopped out of her bed and walked towards me. She grabbed one side of the box and I grabbed the other. She walked out first and me second. I peeked in our cabin one last time and saw a glint of gold barely showing hidden underneath Nyssa's covers.

I normally would've passed it off as just normal gold but the way it shone and the quality made me think otherwise. I shut the door and turned to Nyssa.

"I forgot to grab something in the cabin, could I go and grab it?" I asked trying to sound ordinary. She looked hesitantly for a moment before nodding and walking off with the box.

I snuck back into the room not making a sound and slid over to Nyssa's bed. I flipped open the covers and underneath them lay a golden sword, like Jason's. I squatted down and examined it.

It was a normal sword by all standards, usual grip and the usual Roman style. It wasn't made specifically for any purpose other than a normal sword carried by an ordinary solider. I went to touch it to feel how it would balance when a semi-angry voice came from the doorway.

"Don't" I quickly shot up and turned around trying to hide the sword even though it was obvious what I was doing. Nyssa stood at the doorway glaring at me. She walked forward as I stepped aside and picked up the sword.

She examined it to make sure I didn't do anything to it and nodded. She gently placed it back on the bed and pulled the covers over it.

She motioned me out the door and started walking forward. I quickly walked out the door and noticed the box lay in the dewy grass no more than a foot from when I had last seen her. I walked over to it and lifted it up and looked expectantly at Nyssa.

She knew what my question was and started explaining.

"At first I was a bit confused on why you had forgotten something when you are always mad at anyone who moves your stuff. I accepted it and walked a bit but something came to me. You wouldn't put the plans for the Argo II in the cabin. They would be in Bunker 9 or with Burford. So then you would get a tool but there is another problem. All of your tools are at Bunker 9 too, in your tool belt or in this giant annoying box. So you must be looking at something and I walked back over here and caught you red handed."

She smiled as I felt blood run to my face. Maybe my OCD had caused me to do the exact thing every day and trust me that isn't my style. I tried to act cool and nodded ok and shot another question.

"So," I said trying to act like I didn't care. "Where'd you get it?" She looked at me for a second before answering "A friend." I nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"A boy name Percy," I tried to mask my surprise but failed terribly. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Don't tell anyone but Percy gave it to me a while ago. He went on a quest with Nico and Kyle and found this. Most people have forgotten about it and no one but you know I have it. Just don't tell anyone, especially Annabeth."

I nodded and remembered Percy. He seemed kind-of cool at the time we met, but seemed a bit different, like he knew something we didn't.

Nyssa coughed loudly and pushed the box over to me. "You're taking this, consider this a punishment for snooping around" I nodded and put on a rare smile that hasn't been seen lately and firmly grabbed the box.

**Frank's POV**

I walked behind the boy my bow trained right in the center of his back. Needless to say I was nervous, a simple missions they said. You'll do good Frank. I knew they meant it but finding a strong warrior just randomly was just mocking my nerves.

He walked calmly behind Hazel, I grinned thinking about her. Just staying around her made me happy. It almost overshadowed the constant fear of my stick going in flames. I felt my pocket weigh just a bit heavier.

I sighed and trained my eyes back on the boy. We walked past a few guards and the boy straightened up a bit. I lowered my bow and walked behind Hazel into the tunnel. She seemed to stand up straighter when we entered.

I had noticed this as we left of for our mission, something about her and tunnels. Maybe she liked the moist air and hard tunnels. I don't know.

Our steps echoed through the long cave making this more awkward than it was already was. I was so distracted by this I ran right into Hazel as we reached the end.

"Hey!" she yelled at me.

I lowered my face and felt myself blush. "Sorry."

She noticed my face and softened. "Oh, just don't do this again." I nodded and looked forward. Gwen and the boy had made it out the door and we seemed to be alone in the tunnel.

"We should probably go, the others are waiting." She said embarrassed. I copied the look and we quickly walked out.

Gwen and the boy were standing outside and the boy didn't seem to notice us but Gwen looked at us expectantly. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and turned back to the boy.

"This is the Little Tiber. Beyond it its New Rome and Camp Jupiter." He nodded like he already knew and looked at us.

"If you guys wouldn't mention my sword or crossbow to anyone. I understand if you have to tell your leader but doing it to any campers. It wouldn't be smart." He said sternly

I looked over at Gwen and saw she was nodding at us. Maybe they talked about this before but it seemed smart. Even though I've only been in camp a few days I knew about Octavian and how he acted. He would try to gain the boys support; to him if you were strong you would be his friend.

Hazel nodded also and we turned to the river. The boy looked expectantly at us, like 'I don't know what to do, tell me'

Hazel didn't notice but Gwen motioned to him to cross the river. He smiled happily and jumped in the river, swam underneath for a bit and popped up several feet past where he should've drowned. He looked back at us with a silly smile. But to add to our confusion his hair didn't seem to wet, or any of his body for that matter. And if that wasn't enough he was steaming. The no wetness part didn't seem to bother him but he stared at the steam for a while.

Hazel and Gwen didn't seem to notice but I defiantly did. He looked at them and smiled slyly. He then turned to me and noticed my look of surprise. He put a finger to his lips and dunked under again.

He swam another seemingly impossible length and reached the end of the river. This time however he popped up with a full head of wet sloppy hair and a little less steam. He shot out of the water like a dolphin and landed in a video game position with his knees hitting the ground and his hand landing next to it. This time he was finally steam free.

He turned around and shouted "You coming or not?" I shrugged and stepped in but noticed how Hazel looked hesitantly down at the raging river. She put her foot in a bit and flinched backwards. She then looked back at the boy and said.

"I think I will just go around, it's too cold and the currents to strong." As she said this I looked surprised at Hazel, this defiantly wasn't how she usually acted. I shot a look at Gwen but she just shrugged and turned to the boy.

Just as she looked over the boy smiled and said "It's not that cold and the current isn't that strong."

Just as he said that the water around me slowed considerably and started to heat up. I looked down at the water and back at the boy but he had his eyes closed and was concentrating on something.

Me being the only one in the water noticed the change. Hazel reluctantly but her foot in the water, then her lower half and walked over to me.

"Crazy right, it seemed so fast and cold but now it seems really fine. Was it always like this?" I nodded and turned to the boy who was still in his meditation stance.

I trudged over to where he stood and looked around for others. Hazel and Gwen stood out of earshot from us and I turned back to the boy.

"How'd you do that." He looked confused at me.

"Do what? Must be something in the water, don't know why I was steaming. Must be something from Lupa. I was really hot but that hot. Phew, must be getting a tan." He smiled friendly at me and I grabbed an outstretched hand he had offered.

"Well now that that was over we better go see what the girls are doing."

**Well that's the chapter, sorry for no action in this one but once again I am setting up the story for the rest. I nearly forgot the remainder of Percy's Curse of Achilles but I luckily remembered. Today's question is what is your favorite sport (If you have one). I like football because I play it but wrestling (The other sport I do) is a close second. Well that's it for today, see you tomorrow, or a week, maybe two. See you later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I am back for another chapter. I don't really have much to say so now for the reviews.**

**Charlee56 – Oh, I never realized that. Now that you mention it it makes since. I'll try to remember to spell it right but no guarantees. And for your other comment I hope you realized it was a joke, he is alive. You probably realized that now but if you didn't … sorry. For your last comment, I was kind of hoping it was a actual number but I guess not.**

**Gauis Iulus Romanus – I really don't know. I feel a urge to update and I do. It's mostly just laziness.**

**The Invisibly Pretender – I am going with she is scared of water and because she gets seasick in The Son of Neptune.**

**TobiasEverdeenJackson22456 – Ya**

**That's it for now, here is the story**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Sam's POV**

I sighed and walked into my tiny bathroom. A mirror greeted me as I squeezed in between the door and tub. It was freshly clean, probably by Katie. She often did things like that for me, little gifts like that cheered up my terrible days.

I put on a smile and went to remove one of my contacts. This was one thing I never told anyone but Sam about them. With one out I looked at the mirror.

My stormy gray eye and fake brown one stared back at me. I pulled out the other one and looked into my eyes. Clouds seemed to fly and churn around in them, they calculated everything around them.

That probably was the main reason I wore contacts. When people saw my eye they would flinch or act different around me. It took me months to work up the courage to tell Katie about them. If I told someone I always feel like they won't be my friend anymore.

My contacts brought me an easier way to make friends. Blond hair and grey eyes, weird. Blond hair and brown eyes, normal guy. It was hard enough with my ADHD and Dyslexia to make friends but looking weird to brought me down to a whole new level of weird.

I sighed and walked out when a loud thud rang through the house. Someone was at the door but I don't know who would be knocking this late at night.

"I'll get it!" I yelled upstairs to Katie. I snuck over to the door and saw a bunch of cheerleaders waiting through the window.

This can't be that bad, they're probably selling chocolate or other items like that. I opened the door and caught a whiff of something crazy strong.

It was a mix of regular perfume and animal, strangely intoxicating. I stood there for a moment trying to figure out what was happening when one cleared their throat to get my attention. I snapped out of whatever weird trance I was in and looked at one of them.

"Hi!" She said in a really peppy cheer. "I'm Tammy, this is my friend Becky. We are selling chocolate for our high school, the Ghosts!" As she said that she waved her pompom in the air and another wave of her perfume surrounded me and invaded my nose. It was so strong I felt it overpowering my other senses.

I looked back up at Tammy and Becky and saw one of them leaning in towards me with her mouth open. I quickly jumped back. She backed up surprised and waved her pompom in the air again.

This time I had enough sense to cover up my nose before the stench came back. Something was weird about them, I could've sworn her teeth pointed. But just as I thought that she gave a giant smile showing all of her teeth, perfectly normal.

Suddenly the smell came back and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"So, how much are the, the chocolates!" I said in a droopy voice. These cheerleaders are so nice luckily they came to me first.

"Well" Becky said "One small bar costs 1 dollar but if you want a large one it'll only take your death."

My eyes light up at the last offer. All I have to do is die to get chocolate, that's a great deal.

"Ok, I'll take one large chocolate bar." She smiled evilly as I said that. Now why would she do that, she seemed like a nice girl.

"Now just stay still and it will all be fine." I nodded and stayed as still as I could be for the pretty girl. She was very pretty now that I noticed it. She licked her lips and moved in when a sudden loud clang came from the church bell near my house.

I instinctually jump backed and all my clogged thoughts from the girls came back. My death, that wasn't happening.

"Well, look at the time. Gotta go to bed. Come again tomorrow and I'll buy some then." I slammed the door on them and let out a sigh. Funny how secure I felt at the time. I went to go tell Katie about this when a loud crack echoed through my house.

I turned around and saw the process of my door being ripped off its hinges. I backed up to grab something just to see the cheerleaders complete their task, now nothing would stop them.

Tammy walked in and threw the door at me with strength that was super human. I jumped right behind a chair as the door zinged past me. How did I do that? The door should've killed me at the speed it was going. How did I dodge it?

Before I could marvel at my new found skill Becky yelled out.

"Silly demigod, no one can save you now." I peeked from behind the door to say something confident but was taken back by the cheerleaders look.

Their skin was drained white and their eyes shown red. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. Their legs had turned into one donkey and one metallic bronze leg. I stood in fear as Becky laughed.

"Now you see our true form. Don't you think were even prettier than before. Or has your opinion been changed" She snarled.

She advanced forward and just as when she was a few feet away from me I pushed the chair right at her legs. As I did that I retreated backwards without looking back. I then ducked because of some weird instinct and Becky zoomed over me and tumbled on the ground where I should've been.

I ran into the kitchen to get some knifes when a one said knife appeared right in front of my face. It quickly recoiled and I turned to see Katie.

"Vampire things. Quick, give me two knifes." She obliged and I grabbed them both. I held them both in the most defensive position I knew and waited. Now this was a time when being ambidextrous was useful.

I waited and listened for sounds of their advance until I heard the clang of one of their legs. I jumped out and automatically aimed at one of cheerleaders. The knife sailed out of my hand only to be caught by the cheerleader it was meant to hit.

"Silly demigods. Even with your girlfriend you can't us." I held out my knife in one last attempt to stop them when a chocking sound came from one of them.

Blood gushed out of the stomach of from an unseen phantom and I took my chance. I tightened the grip on my remaining knife and aimed it right at the neck of the remaining cheerleader and it found home.

I drove it right into her neck, puncturing a main artery and let go. She exploded dust but that didn't comfort me. I grabbed the dusty knife and held it up to the unseen force.

"Who are you, what do you want." I said in the general direction of where the thing stabbed the cheerleader.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. You have a lot of explaining to do." A girl with hair and eyes like mine appeared out of nowhere and stared at me.

**Percy's POV**

I reached out my hand for the boy to grab. He firmly grasped it and said.

"I'm Frank." I nodded and responded "Percy." He smiled and we turned back to where the girls were.

They had just finished trudging through the water and were drying themselves off by the shoreline. Frank seemed to harden up as we walked towards them, but didn't draw his bow like he did before.

**"**This is Percy." He said in an authoritative voice. "That's Hazel and Gwen, be nice to each other." They waved as he said his name and seemed to drop relax a bit.

They got back into position and I stood where I did before the river. As we drew closer to the camp I noticed significant changes around me. First there was a giant city, definitely (I spelled it right this time. You should be proud of me) something we didn't have back at Camp Half-Blood.

Also the closer we got to camp they started to become more disciplined and formal. Marching instead of walking like before. When we got to the entrance of the camp one of the guards hoisted his javelin at me, almost edging me on.

They let us past but kept their weapons trained on me. The camp was much bigger than Camp Half-Blood with a considerate more campers around. They seemed to flow from building to building in an endless stream.

Occasionally one would stop and say something jokingly to the other campers like "Good mission I suppose, found a spy." Or serious like "Don't do anything funny or I'll skewer you with my pilum."

That didn't bother me but possibly the weirdest part was the ghost.

Now I am not scared of ghost, I've spent enough time with Nico. I mean I even fought Hades before. The other campers seemed to ignore them but their stares bored into me. They knew I was a Greek and didn't like it.

We finally got through the wave of campers and arrived at a two story marble building with two guards at the entrance. Gwen motioned Hazel to walk off, which she did reluctantly. Gwen then nodded at the guards and walked in.

A strangely familiar girl stood in the center of possibly the most expensive room in the entire camp and maybe in the city. A giant mosaic on the ceiling portrayed Lupa and two children. Most likely Romulus and Remus. On the wall velvet was draped and the floor was polished marble.

On the back a bunch of war banners and medals hung on the wall, but one was missing. Finally in the back corner a stairwell led downstairs. It was blocked by iron bars and looked like a jail.

The girl started without seeing me behind the two campers.

"How was your mission? Did you destroy the monsters intended, no problems I hope." Gwen nodded and said.

"Everything went fine but we found someone when we were battling the dracaena. He helped us finish them off, his name is Percy." I noted how she didn't say I was the one that destroyed the monsters, maybe she was going to try to hide my skill.

They parted and I walked forward. The girl recoiled and a look of surprise filled her eyes.

"You" She snarled at me. "Take him outside Frank. I want to talk to Gwen alone."

He nodded not questioning the girl and nudged me out. I noticed how he grabbed a small sword and was pointing it at me. I knew defying him would end with me in the dungeon so I walked out.

The guards nodded at Frank and we walked over to the side of the road. Frank then dropped his sword down and softened up. He immediately started with a question.

"What did you do to piss her off? Do you know her?" He questioned. I hesitated before answering but eventually answered.

"I don't know, she seems familiar from my past, it was kind of weird." I immediately mixed my past with a lies and started.

"I was always the "troubled" child. People would just blame it on me when something went bad. Not my mom, she was the best person in the world." His eyes saddened but he nodded like he knew the feeling.

"She would never blame me even though I did some pretty crazy as a child, on accident of course. My father left her and I was left with a step-father that hated me. I later found out it was to protect my scent but he made my life a hell. I only met my actual father once. He gave me this pen and bracelet and at the time I didn't know about them being weapons. I was only ten. Every time I opened the pen it was normal, until I became 16. It one day turned into a sword and then my mom took me to Lupa and you know the story from there."

He nodded just as Gwen came out and motioned for Frank to come in. He walked forward and Gwen walked towards me. Unlike Frank she didn't say anything, probably told by the girl.

After a while Frank came back out and motioned us back in. We walked in and I looked at the girl who wore a blank face.

"We have decided to let you in the legion but if anything, anything bad happens you will be killed." I could tell she would go through with the threat so I nodded.

"You will go with Frank to our augury. But first I need to talk with you alone." She said and turned to Frank and Gwen. "You two are dismissed to your regular duties." They nodded and walked out.

As soon as they left the girls face hardened, not mad but wary.

"I'm Reyna, I don't think you know how I know you so let me tell you. I was at Circes Island when you destroyed it. The perfect life I had was ruined. My sister and I were captured by pirates, there we learned to fight. Then my sister and I went separate ways." I nodded acknowledging the truth.

"I heard what you told Frank, smart. The others will believe you but Gwen and I. She was reluctant to tell the truth but eventually she did. If anything happens I will follow through with my deal." She suddenly softened and continued.

"I feel like you will be a good addition to the legion, after Jason." Her eyes diverted to an empty seat beside her.

"Frank and Hazel are good people. I'm not supposed to do this because you must go to the augury first but Gwen and I have decided you will be in the 5th cohort. Good luck Percy. You are dismissed."

She turned dramatically and I exited the building.

**That's it for that chapter. I am actually planning ahead for the story so if I don't update tomorrow I really want to upload on Tuesday.**

**The question for today is (It is actually hard to think of random questions) what is your favorite animal? Mine is definitely a turtle, by far. I have always wanted one and they seem so cool.**

**That's all for today, see you later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I am trying to upload every other day or have two days in between. Sometimes, like right now, I will upload two days in a row but that is just because I have a lot of time on my hands to write today (I started writing this Monday but didn't finish so ignore what I said).**

**Another thing I have to address is time in my story. I basically don't know when my story is happening, its sometime 5 or 6 months after Jason and Alex disappeared… I think. Now for each chapter I usually do two POV's. I am probably going to do one following Percy and one following Sam. I might occasionally add in**

**Now for the reviews.**

**The Invisible Pretender – I spent some time on the beginning and I felt I didn't rush. The only part I did was when Reyna was talking to Percy alone because I felt everyone knew what she would say so I made it simple.**

**Guestgoldplatimum – I hadn't thought about mythological creatures. My favorite mythological creature is probably the Hydra just because it is like a dragon but also has countless heads.**

**That's it for the reviews now here is the story.**

**Katie's POV**

I peeked out from behind the door entering our kitchen. Sam stood next to a pile of dust and was staring at a girl that seemed uncannily familiar to Sam. Same blond hair and grey eyes that he told almost no one about.

This didn't make since, I had met his family and he had no siblings. He was missing his mother like I was, maybe she was the connection between the two.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. You have a lot of explaining to do." The girl or Annabeth said in a demanding tone.

I stepped forward awkwardly carrying one of the knives. She seemed very strong and skilled with the bronze knife in her hand but I knew I had to do something. The girls eyes diverted to me and smiled amused.

"Put that down, I'm not here to hurt you. I was around town uh," She hesitated, trying to find the right word to say. I was still mad at her and wasn't thinking. At the time I was so angered by what happened I lost my cool.

"Destroying, Killing, Snooping?" I sneered. She ignored my first two insults and smiled at the last.

"I guess you could say snooping." She grinned at that. "But before I explain what I was doing I better tell you what happened." She looked down at the two piles of dust.

"Ya, you should!" I said and snarled at her. Sam looked over at me and frowned. By then I figured out I should shut up so I put the knife down and sat in a chair. The other two followed in my fashion and sat down.

She looked around at the destroyed house and sighed. "Well there is a lot to talk about; I guess I should start with this. I assume you only have one parent with you right now. Your dad or mom left you when you were only a child." Sam nodded at this but I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. She seemed to know too much about us.

"And you most likely suffer from Adhd and Dyslexia." Sam nodded surprised at this and I just felt anger rush up. How and why did she know this? What gave her the right to know about our personal life? The only thing stopping me was Sam. He would just frown at me and I would feel guilty, knowing he was right.

"This might come as a shock but your parents are gods, Greek to be specific." Now I was too shocked to be mad. Gods? She smiled at me nicely, maybe she was a good person.

"The Greek Gods move from each great civilization and leave their imprint in them. (I am not good at explaining this so bear with me." Enough with that, Chiron will explain more. I should probably explain what happened."

"Those things you fought were empousa. She-demons. I am going to not try to sweeten this because I think you can handle it. They were trying to kill you and drink your blood. Simple as that. It is very hard to kill monsters but with something like this it becomes very easy." She pulled out her knife and handed it to Sam.

He held it in his hand for a while, tapped on it and handed it over to me. I grasped the comfortable hilt and brought it up to my face. It seemed like bronze but somewhat stronger and shinier. My reflection was perfectly portrayed on the blank knifes surface.

I lifted it up and down feeling its weight and finally handed back to Annabeth. She smiled and grabbed it. She held it up and started to explain.

"This is celestial bronze, extremely deadly to monsters such as the ones you fought. They are completely harmless to mortals but deadly to demigods." She looked up and saw Sams confused face.

"Oh ya, a demigod is basically the term for half mortal and half god. Now what I was saying is that it won't hurt mortals. It'll just past right through them like nothing happened." She smiled and took a deep breath.

"Everything else will be explained at camp but now why I am here." She looked down sadly.

"In the beginning of summer my boyfriend Alex and I were excited for camp. But suddenly he disappeared without a trace. I've been searching for him ever since and that search lead me here." She said glumly. I moved forward and put my arm around her and she smiled.

"Thank you, after he left I searched everywhere. A couple weeks ago I got a tip off from a my friend Thalia that there was a powerful aura around this area." I suddenly realized. She expected to find her lost boyfriend but ended up with us.

"Don't feel sad, you guys are just as good." I could tell by her voice that she was lying but I shrugged it aside. I would be as devastated as she was if I lost Sam.

"I guess that's it for now. Any Questions?" I personally was all good learning about the mythological world. It made my head hurt but it did the exact opposite to Sam. He seemed to brim with questions, asking a new one as fast as she could answer.

This was the Sam that only I saw. He tended to act more normal with others but I knew he always wanted to know more.

Some questions seemed simple for her like, "Where is this camp?" New York, "Who is your parent?" Athena. After she said that she seemed to start to say something but he cut her off with another question.

Eventually Sam seemed out of questions but he saved two for last.

"How did the cheerleaders, I mean empousa change? Their skin, eyes and teeth seemed fake because of how odd they were." She nodded like she was expecting the question.

"I didn't want to explain this and was going to wait for Chiron to but I figure I can give the basics. Everything mythological is surrounded and veiled by the Mist. It can do anything from make something look completely different to plant false memories." She frowned at the last one like she had experienced something like that before.

"It made the empousa seem like girls but really they were monsters the entire time. Now I feel like you have one more question, who is your parent or Katie's." He nodded, obviously intrigued. She smiled and looked over at me and laughed. We both knew who his parent was but he was left completely clueless.

"How do you know Katie? Is it really that obvious?" I nodded and stifled a laugh. I eventually calmed down enough to tell him.

"Well, you always want to earn more KNOWLEDGE," I practically shouted the last word. "And you and Annabeth have the same hair color and eye color so you would be a son of …" I saw as realization gathered in his eyes.

"Apollo, Right!" We both groaned but he only chuckled. "I was kidding, I know it is Athena. So that means we you are my half-sister." She nodded but quickly got up.

"We got a long way to camp, better start now." She said and walked through the broken doorway.

**Percy's POV**

I walked out and looked around for Frank. He didn't seem to be in the same spot we talked and with the mob of campers walking back and forth on the road in front of my view I couldn't see anyone on the other side.

Eventually the stream of campers drained out of the vicinity of the area and I could look for Frank. Turns out he was on the other side the entire time and seemed to be in a conversation with a slightly overweight ghost. The ghost seemed to be scolding Frank while he tried to say something.

I walked over unnoticed by the two quarreling men and waited for a bit. From what I could tell from the conversation the ghost was mad at Frank for his inadequate Latin. He would slip into Latin every once in a while and that was where I lost their conversation. I understood a few words but full out fast speaking Latin was too much for me.

Apparently Frank had the same problem as me because every time the ghost slipped into Latin Frank would try to understand it and just ask to switch to English.

Finally the argument seemed to be over leaving Frank and the ghost in a bad mood. The ghost fumed of and I walked over to Frank.

"Hey, what was that about?" He looked up and sighed.

"That's the old ghost Vitellius. He is supposed to be well respected and wise but all he is is a big bag of air filled uselessness. He went on a rant about how in "his day" the twelfth legion was well respected and didn't mess up in their Latin." He suddenly put up his and said.

"In my day Romans didn't mess up Latin. It was the only language and if you didn't like it to bad." He sighed and smiled at his impersonation. From what I could see it seemed pretty good but I don't know the ghost so I couldn't say.

"Well, I guess we better get off to the augury. You won't like him, guarantee it." I decided not to argue and we walked forward to giant temples that stood on the base of a hill and on the top was a giant one with red lightning flashing around it.

"These are the temples, we have one for pretty much every major god and a few minor ones. I don't know who my father is but I hope it is Apollo, archery is the only thing I'm good at." He pointed to a temple with a sun on the top of it.

"But I guess we don't know who both of our parents are so it'll be ok." I put on a fake smile and decided not to mention that I knew who mine was.

"Ya its fine, we didn't have these things back at Ca-" I quickly stopped before I gave away any more. Frank noticed my sudden stop and turned back to look at me.

"Like what? You've been to a place like this?" I had to quickly think of something and fast.

"At the Wolf House. Lupa seemed pretty serious about the gods and she only had one shrine. She obviously couldn't have giant temples but she might've been able to make more." I said hoping my lie would pass by Frank.

He opened his mouth to say something but a giant flash of red lightning crackled across the sky and when he tried to say it it was muffled by thunder. He then turned to the giant shrine we were at and yelled back.

"This is the shrine for Jupiter Maximus. It basically means the best and the greatest." He smiled at how big Jupiters/Zues's ego seemed and we walked in.

In the center of the room stood a tall skinny blond hair boy standing next to one of the biggest statues I had ever seen. It portrayed Jupiter wielding his master bolt, which wasn't how it actually looked, and looking impressive. On the ground there were beautiful mosaics of almost anything and the roof glittered gold.

The boy seemed to be doing some ritual, most likely how the Romans got prophecies. He raised his knife and stabbed something in his hand. As the knife penetrated the poor things body the biggest lightning strike hit right near us and the thunder seemed to shake the building. The boy then lowered the knife and threw the sliced up bottom on the ground. He slowly let the knife slip out of his hand and as it clattered on the floor the clouds seem to dissipate, leaving only blue skies.

He turned around and smiled at us.

"Frank, How good to see you!" Frank scowled and the boy turned over to me. "Ahh, a new solider requesting to join the legion. I am the augur of this legion, Octavian. Luckily I knew you were coming and already made an offering with the fine specimen right on the floor." He pointed to what I now know as a stuffed animal and judging by the condition of it, it looked used. What monster kills stuffed animals?

"The auguries say you are to bring great danger to the legion, but with that great power and pride. I don't know what that means but what I do know is I'll be watching you." He smiled creepily at us.

"Go, Reyna is waiting to hear how you did." I nodded not wanting to spend any more time with the crazy Octavian kid I walked out with Frank.

On the way back we saw a few more temples, not Neptunes but some like Bellona's, Reyna's and Pluto's, Hazel's fathers. Nothing was interesting in Bellona's but Pluto's had a few precious gems popping out with the bones I knew would be there.

We strolled through the temples a bit longer, Frank told me who it was for and their significance but eventually we got to the end.

I looked around the well beaten path and to my surprise I saw a satyr standing in the woods. I assumed they had at least some importance and asked Frank.

"What do satyrs do in the camp?" He looked at me confused so I pointed to the one skipping into the woods. He nodded like he understood and said.

"Oh, fauns you mean. They don't do anything but beg. It's kind of sad how they don't do anything, most campers ignore them but nice people like Hazel talk to them." I must've looked really confused because Frank raised his eyebrow.

"What did you think they did, help find campers. Nah, it's too much work for them. Although lately they seem more interested in demigod affairs. Hazel says when she was talking to one it said something about a Lord of the Wild and some renegade demigod. But you shouldn't be worried, they usually stay out of camp." He smiled and continued, this time not noticing the look of concern on my face.

Grover must've sent out some Lord of the Wild message to all the woodland creatures, I have to be more careful around fauns. But one thing didn't make since. If he could send messages to roman fauns wouldn't he have caught word of Roman Gods? This didn't make since but wasn't the time for debating. First I would have to get past the intense roman training.

_-A few days later-_

**Sam's POV**

I walked and looked around at the New York City Skyline. If my entire body didn't ache from the nonstop hike to camp I might've enjoyed it. Katie stood next to me huffing as much as I was. The recent days had been pretty hard.

Annabeth had immediately had us pack up and go to sleep. She then woke us up at the crack of dawn and started the hike. She set a pace of only stopping for food and emergencies. The first day was the worst. Annabeth kept on walking with no break while Katie and I stopped every few minutes to catch our breath. After a few days of this we arrived at New York and walked over to Long Island, where we are right now.

Annabeth stood at the top of a hill overlooking strawberry field's not breathing heavy at all. She beckoned us forward which we grudgingly did. She hiked through the fields and we ended up at a giant pine tree. The most confusing part was a giant coil of wires tangled all around it. I walked up to it and went to grab it when it suddenly moved right in front of my hands.

A giant head appeared and bared its razor sharp teeth. It was a dragon! It sniffed me with its nose and went to bite me when Annabeth whistled.

It turned its head and seemed to smile, or at least as best as a dragon could smile. It glared back at me and put its head down to rest. We walked past the tree and out of nowhere appeared a giant house and countless cabins.

Kids of every age ran around doing all sorts of things. Some played basketball, others volleyballs and in the back I could see some shooting arrows. Behind that in the woods smoke rose from something.

Two kids ran up from the large house, one was stunningly pretty and the other seemed like a Santa's elf, Latino style. They smiled at Annabeth and walked over to us. The girl started and said.

"Hi, I'm Piper and this guy is Leo." She said and pointed to the boy beside here. He flexed and smiled devilishly.

"I'll go with you Kate and Leo will show you around camp Sam." I nodded and we split off to different parts of camp.

Leo went directly in the direction of the smoke and said "This is where I spend most of my time in camp at. I am the main guy when it comes to weapons and anything relating to blacksmithing. Speaking of that, you probably want a weapon." I nodded and smiled. I could get used to Leo.

"Well, Captain Leo has got just the right stuff for you." He smiled and we got off.

Turns out Leo didn't really have much stuff for me. We got to the forge which was bustling with big and burly kids doing almost anything. They were Leo siblings but I couldn't believe they were related. They were strong and Leo was, well Leo.

We went to a giant trunks and Leo rummaged through it. He pulled out a few swords, a shotgun and a knife. He gave each to me to try out but none seemed to be right. Eventually we ran through every weapon he had there and he shrugged.

"We'll find something eventually, I guess now's not the time. That's every weapon we ha-" He hesitated at this. "Wait, there is one more." He ran out of the forge and returned a few minutes later holding a golden sword, much different than the bronze ones I had tried.

He handed it to me and as soon as I grabbed it it felt like a extension to my own arm. I took a few experimental swings and smiled.

"Who's was this?" I asked. Leo darkened a little but lit up into a smile he had on a lot.

"A old campers, it has a long story. I might tell you sometimes." He smiled glumly and we left the forge.

**That's it guys. I am in a rush right now so the question is what is your favorite video game? Mine is Minecraft. That's it for now so bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter. Like usual my lack of uploading has been because of my laziness. I have a lot of time but I just don't upload. On that happy note, here is the review thing.**

**Charlee56 – I don't know.**

**Kablamstar – I don't have Watch Dogs (Yet) and I like Black Ops 2. I want Sam and Katie to talk about him but not really get in depth. Let that happen when they get closer with some of the campers.**

**GuestGoldPlatinum – Now that you mention those games I realized I had forgotten a lot of games. I play Pokemon the second most and Legend of Zelda (All of them) is also really fun.**

**Another Random Human – I am planning on keeping Alex in the story. I am going to have him join the legion later like he was Percy. And for your other question I felt that I was just re-writing the HoO series. I needed some extra characters and they seemed perfect for it. I was planning on having them just be mortals when I wrote those chapters but when I looked back I felt I could incorporate them into the story.**

**The Invisible Pretender – To be honest here I really don't know why I like Minecraft. It's kind of ironic me saying this because today I spent 3 hours straight playing it before writing this but if I had to pick some reasons why one would be because I am good at it. Most games I suck at, but when I play this I can destroy my friends. Also I enjoy the freedom of doing what I want. Not being forced to do something. In some games you are confined and also the game is set and can't be changed. With Minecraft you can do so much in it, make new games, play new maps and mess around. I know this is really long so I hope you understand, even if you still don't agree. That's it for my speech.**

**Well I am done with the reviews for now so here is the next chapter.**

**Sam's POV**

I sighed and walked over to the sound of the horn. Leo was hooting and rushing over to the food. Whoa, fire started to jump around his clothes leaving scorch marks all across his shirt.

"Leo!" I shouted frantically. He turned around with a goofy smile and stared at me. Just as he did that a giant burst of fire formed around one pant leg and the smile was wiped from his face. He looked down and frowned and in one quick snap it went away. I ran up to him and asked.

"Whoa, dude. What happened? Are you ok?" He nodded a bit surprised and pointed to his leg. I leaned down to look at the burnt part when suddenly the flame shot back up and licked my face. I jumped back and tripped over my legs and looked up at Leo.

He was on the ground but instead of freaking out he was laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gods dude, that trick is so classic. I can't believe you fell for it. Aha ha ha." After a few seconds of straight laughter he gained control of himself and popped back up.

"I'm the son of Hephaestus, he's the god of fire. Being able to control it isn't normal by demigod standards but luckily this guy was blessed with it." He pointed both thumbs at himself. He brushed off a bit of ash on the burned area and turned back to the pavilion.

A Native American girl, Piper who I remembered from when we came to camp, stood at the entrance with her hands on her hip. She seemed to be glaring at Leo while saying.

"Get up here. Don't tell me you've already got the new kid in trouble." She shouted. For some reason when she said that going to eat did seem like a great idea. I nodded dazed but quickly snapped back.

I had felt this same dreaminess when we fought the cheerleaders. But Piper was here at camp, she couldn't be bad? Could she? I decided she couldn't be that bad and ran out to her.

"Hey, I'll wait for Leo to come. You should go sit with your siblings." I looked confused at her but she just smiled. Her kaleidoscope eyes seem to shift around forming almost any color imaginable. "

"Just look for Annabeth." I nodded and walked into the pavilion.

Around me were countless tables all surrounding a fire which the campers seemed to be putting their food in. Katie was sitting awkwardly next to two boys that looked like twins. They had curly hair and a mischievous look on their faces.

The campers at all the tables seemed to have some similarity to their siblings. One table had startlingly pretty kids while another had big and mean looking kids arm wrestling and arguing. I looked around for Annabeth and saw her sitting next to other kids with blond hair like me.

She looked up somehow feeling my stare and waved. I walked forward and occupied the seat next to her. She introduced me to my other siblings. They smiled and went back to their conversation. She then turned to me and said.

"You'll get used to it. Just say anything you want and it will magically appear." I looked confused at her when I saw her stifling a laugh and pointing at my plate and cup. I shrugged ignoring the fact that this could be a prank and spoke clearly at the plate.

"Hamburger." And with that command a hamburger magically appeared on the empty plate with some fries. I then turned to the cup and said "7up."

It filled up with my drink of choice and I took an experimental sip. Great. I was about to pick up the luscious piece of meat made specifically for me when a stomp echoed throughout the pavilion. It was followed by two more silencing all stragglers and I turned over to look at Chiron.

"Hello campers, as most of you notice we have two new campers. We have Sam." He pointed over to me which started a loud cheer from the campers.

"And Katie. She is still yet to be claimed but we hope it will happen at tonight's game of Capture the Flag." This brought an even louder cheer and even got the kids arm wrestling to stop and cheer.

But one thing I did notice was how he didn't say my parentage. He may have just thought it was clear enough but Chiron didn't give off that kind of vibe. He seemed like the kind to make sure everything is in order. Nobody else seemed to notice and they were all busy eating or throwing food into the fire.

"Why do they do that?" I questioned Annabeth pointing at the fire. She smiled and picked up her plate, which I also did. She walked forward and scrapped of some food and turned to me.

"This is where we sacrifice to the gods, ask for anything to help us." I nodded and scraped most of my fries into the fire, leaving only a few for me. I was about to walk away when the wind changed directions and blew the smoke right into my face.

I stepped back a bit overwhelmed by the countless new smells but steadied myself. Everything I had seen being scraped into the fire seemed to be letting out an amazing odor. It somehow mixed perfectly together, just the right blend. I stood there for a moment starting to drool when Annabeth grabbed my shirt.

"I think you've had enough of that for one night. Your reaction was almost as good as Pe-." She quickly shut up and walked back to the table. What was her problem? I shrugged and looked down at my burger. Hopefully it tasted as good as it smelled.

**Katie's POV**

I felt my back pocket for my wallet. I had already caught Travis taking it and wasn't ready for that experience again. I moved around my hand fearing the worst when my hands finally landed on my wallet. I sighed and continued following the Hermes Campers. Sam wadded through the campers and walked up to me.

"How are you? Weird isn't it, all this happening without us even knowing." I nodded agreeing when Annabeth's voice cut through the chatter.

"We've got to win this one. Clarisse has won one to many." The campers cheered and banged their weapons. She then went into an elaborate speech which I zoned out during. She finally finished and I turned to Sam.

"What are we doing?" He smiled knowing I wouldn't of listened to Annabeth's speech and pointed at Leo.

"We are guarding the river with Leo. He'll stay with us and tell us the basics." And with that we walked over to Leo who was already sprinting into the forest.

We finally caught up to him and looked around. A large clearing was on the other side of the river, easy to spot enemies. Leo seemed excited and was bouncing around.

"Hey guys, this part of the river isn't very busy, I'd be surprised if we found any of the other teams players." Just as he said the first half of the game went by fast. Hermes campers jumped the river and ran into the woods. After that we didn't even see any campers on our team. We walked back and forth but eventually that seemed helpless. Leo then turned to us and smiled.

"Well nothing interesting is going to happen now, any questions you would like answered." Sam nodded and started.

"How do you do the fire thing?" I looked confused over at him when Leo's hands suddenly burst.

"I don't know, just concentrate really hard. It sometimes gets sparked by excitement and especially adrenaline. Then it just seems easy. Any others?" He looked at me waiting for one when Sam started again.

"Where'd you get this sword?" He pulled out his sword and it gleamed gold in the sunlight. Leo darkened and said.

"I wasn't there when they found it. At the time we didn't know what it was, some kids went on a quest and found it. They didn't know anything about it so Percy just gave it to my sister Nyssa." My eyes widened at Percy's name. It couldn't be the same one. This time I was the first to speak.

"Percy, as in Percy Jackson?" He nodded surprised and I said.

"He was our friend but he suddenly disappeared. Just like that." I snapped my fingers. Leo suddenly went into deep thought before saying.

"I never personally knew Percy and you couldn't ask about him because everyone was worried about Alex." I nodded knowing who Alex was. Leader of the camp and Annabeth's boyfriend. One day he suddenly disappeared, but what did Percy have to with this.

"Percy saved the camp and dated Annabeth, but one day she cheated on him." His eyes blazed, like he magically put his fire there. "He left and then Annabeth changed. Alex made her act worse, apparently with him gone now she reverted to her old ways. Sh-" He was cut off by a shout ringing across the river.

He burst into flames and jumped over the river.

"They need me, stay and guard but never no matter how many times you hear shouting don't help. Even a simple job like this can change the entire game." And with that he ran out into the woods in a flaming bonfire.

I got up and pulled out my knife. I immediately knew that this wasn't a simple game of Capture the Flag this was a battle. Sam followed my urgency and walked around looking for any sign of the enemy.

The woods seemed completely empty, no one in sight, eventually the shouts died down and we relaxed. When it seemed pointless I sat down, back in the relaxed state we were in during the middle. Sam scowled down at me but didn't say anything.

5 minutes went by, then 10. Nothing. I laid down and looked at the sky, but when I looked something was wrong. The sky was swirling into one point, like someone was controlling it like how Leo did with fire. The vortex seemed to be swirling at us from behind.

"Behind us! I quickly shouted and unsheathed my knife. Sam immediately turned around looked for the threat.

The winds whipped louder around us, thunder crackled throughout the air. Finally a boy burst out carrying our flag, except he wasn't running. He floated across the air while campers tried to shoot him down. He either dodged them or willed the wind to block them, he was unstoppable. He turned to us and gave a look that said 'I'm sorry but I have to do this.'

Sam went up to battle the kid who lowered to our height. He pulled out a gold sword like Sam's and attacked. Sam blocked it and returned the attack. He slashed which the boy dodged and stabbed forward. The sword cut through the boys shirt but didn't puncture the skin.

This seemed to make the boy even madder and he launched an unstoppable attack. Sam was quickly disarmed and thrown to the ground. He then turned to me and shot forward. I tried to throw my knife but it was blocked like the countless arrows shot at him.

I thought quickly and looked over at some plants growing around him. I don't know what I was thinking but like Leo said something felt right. A vine shot out of the ground and wrapped around one of his legs. He dropped a few feet surprised but shot back.

Another vine shot out and wrapped around his other leg. He struggled willing the wind to push him forward but saw it was futile. I smiled up at him while he struggled hopelessly to escape the vines. Another one wrapped around his sword arm and I willed them to pull him down and bring him face to face with me.

I smiled evilly at him and he put his head down in shame. But when he brought it back up it wasn't what I was expecting. He was smiling and twisted his wrist. The sword turned in and cut the vine. He then took his hand and pointed his finger at me.

A line of lighting went of it and struck me in the chest paralyzing me. The vines slackened and he cut them off. He then continued unopposed and flew over the river. This brought a cheer from the winning teams campers just as Leo ran out of the woods carrying the flag.

He looked around confused but saw Jason. He looked down for a moment before running up to the boy. He shook his hand and they shared a joke before Leo ran over to us.

He offered his hand to me and said "Tough luck, even I couldn't stop Jason." He then turned to Sam who looked in complete amazement at me. He ignored Leo and turned to me.

"How'd you do that?" I smiled and turned to the slack vines. I held my hands out expecting them to shoot out but they didn't. They stayed lifeless on the ground and I frowned. Maybe it was just the adrenaline that let me control them easily. I turned to Leo to tell him what happened but Sam was already doing it.

"You should've seen her. The boy pushed me aside like a rag doll but she stopped him dead in his tracks. She couldn't keep him forever but she put up a great fight." Leo turned to me and said.

"Eventually you'll be able to do that no sweat. Just keep trying and you'll get it. On the bright side I think I know who your parent is."

**That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed and if your hoping for Percy his POV, or Franks and Hazels, will be next chapter. I pretty sure you know who her parent is so I don't have to say.**

**Now for today's question I am asking What is your favorite song? I know this is like the hardest question ever but just pick one you really like right now. Put the author and name in the review and I will go listen to it and say how I think about it. Mine personally is Barefoot Blue Jean Night by Jake Owen. I have probably listened to it 10 times today. That's it for now and see you later.**


End file.
